Homeless Hope
by chefchick
Summary: My secret is out; I'm homeless. But my teacher's family takes me in, the Cullens. I live happily with them, and have my eye on a boy named Jake Black. But I saw a new boy, and am feeling a pull... What is so unique about Paul? Can I figure it all out?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, it's me again. I know some of you have read my other stories and you'll know I haven't updated in months. I've spent my time writing an actual story that has been professionally published. I was listening to a song today and got a great idea for a story, which is this. Alright, and I reread my old stories. I might start back up some of the old ones, like "All fairy tales are true" and "Everyone ends up in hell". Ok, on to the story! Like always, I don't own Twilight! Enjoy!_

**BPOV: (**_**Age thirteen)**_

As I walked down the hallway, I kept my eyes locked on the floor, watching each pair of expensive, newly polished shoes pass me. Mocking me. I held back the sting in my eyes and tried to run my callused hands through my knotted hair.

Suddenly, the loud bell rang, and I let out a yelp. Lifting up my head, I noticed only a few other kids were in the hall. This being my first day, halfway through the school year, I didn't know where any of my classes were. Taking a shaky breath, I walked up to them.

"Um, can you tell me where…Ms. Balker's room is?" I asked timidly as I read off of my class list. I looked up at them again, and they were glaring. I then realized I had picked the wrong kids to talk to.

"What kind of trash are you? Are you trying to ruin our school? Get out of here before we make you!" The more muscular girl, and not the prettiest by far, took a step towards me.

What should I do. I couldn't leave, but I'm too weak to fight. I took a step back, and turned away, but not towards the exit. I'm guessing that is not what they wanted.

I suddenly felt a painful grip on my shoulder. I turned just in time to see one of the boys fist to come at my face. In a split instinct reflex, I dropped my books, ducked the fist, and then hit him in the head with my worn book bag.

He hit the floor like a ton of bricks, and then the other boy, without me seeing, punched me in the nose.

As the blood quickly poured out my nose, I let out a yelp and tried to stop it from getting on any of my clothes. Looking around, I noticed I had hit the floor with his punch, and I heard other footsteps.

Lifting my head, I saw a muscular man, who looked to be no older than twenty, walk down the hallway. The moment he saw the scene, he moved into a jog. "What happened here?" He stood between me and the other kids. The boy I hit with my book bag was already back on his feet.

My nose kept bleeding, and I let out a muffled cry as I saw I was now covered in blood.

"She attacked me. I was just defending myself." The boy who I hit with the book bag quickly claimed, and then the boy who attacked _me _nodded.

"Then why is she the one on the floor bleeding, and you are all just standing there, missing class?" The older man crossed his arms, glaring at them.

"Well…She…" The stronger girl started to mutter.

"Get out of here. I will be talking to dr. Clention about this later." Then they were all gone.

He turned and squatted in front of me. "Are you okay? Geez, that's a lot of blood. Let me get you to the nurse." With him so close to my face, I noticed every detail of his face. Although I was only thirteen, he was still attractive.

Turning around, he quickly picked up my books and my book bag, then helped me up. He slowly started to guide me down the hall, towards what I hoped was the nurse's office. "My name's Mr. Cullen by the way. But you can call me Emmett."

I smiled weakly, still struggling to get the bleeding to stop. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Here we are, the nurse's office. Come on." He opened the door, and I walked in. "Stacy, we need your help." He called off, and then sat me down on a cot in the back. "So, I haven't seen you around. I'm the guidance councilor." He smiled and leaned against the wall across from me. Although he was smiling, it appeared that he was under great stress.

"Today was my first day." I let out a soft whimper as the nurse walked up and placed a cold washcloth to my nose.

"Wow…Well if you want, you can come to my office if you want to talk. My door's always open." He smiled, pushed off the wall, but he then suddenly looked extremely pained. He then left the room, with a slight nod.

Once the bleeding stopped, I looked down at my shirt. It was an old, worn, plain gray shirt. It was about one or two sizes too big, but now covered in drying blood. I looked over at the nurse, silently begging for help.

"Do you have another shirt?" She took the washcloth from me and slowly started to rinse it out in the sink. I watched as the clear water hit the cloth, then fell below it in a light red.

"No. It's my first day here, and I don't have gym for another two months… Will I have to keep this shirt on?" I felt the shirt already start to stiffen from the drying blood.

"Well, I'm supposed to say yes. But you are a nice girl, and this wasn't your fault. Here." She walked into a closet and came back with a cardboard box. "I'm not supposed to give this to you, but no one has claimed any of this stuff in weeks. You find something, and I'll just turn the other way."

I smiled quickly, then got off the cot and moved to the box. Usually, lost and found clothes are the ones that kids loose on purpose. I wouldn't have minded that anyway, but these clothes were nice. I didn't want to take something really nice, but the worst one that would fit me was still beautiful.

Moving into the bathroom, I slid off my bloodstained shirt, and shoved it into my book bag. Sliding on the other shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. The shirt was light gray, with some beach's name on it, and fake paint splatters.

My hair was completely knotted, and frizzy. Sighing, I reached into my book bag and started to search. Finally, I pulled out a rubber band and sighed. Was it worth risking breaking this? I could always get another one from a teacher. Alright, that is what I will do if needed.

Swiftly, I flipped my head over, and pulled it all up into a high ponytail, then looked at myself in the mirror again. Not great, but better.

Zipping up my book bag, I sighed, and slid it back onto my shoulder. Walking out of the nurses office, I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Thanks."

"Any time." She was putting back the cardboard box, and smiled at me over her shoulder. "Oh, wait. Do you need a pass? Of course you do. Here." She rested the box on her leg and reached into her pocket. She then pulled out a blue pass and held it out to me. "I have them signed ahead of time, and the teachers don't care if anything else is filled out. Here."

I walked up and took the pass, nodding slightly. "Thanks." I then left and tried to find my way to my locker.

As I found my way to my locker, I tried to take in the atmosphere of the school. Clearly, I didn't belong here. Everything was new and expensive, none of which I would ever be like. The first thing that came into my mind was the saying, a diamond in the ruff. Well, I was more like a piece of dirt in a expensive jewelry store.

Finally, I made my way to my locker, and put everything in, then ran off to my class.

I kept my head down in all of my classes, and tried to not be noticed. For the most part it worked. Some of my teachers forced me to stand in front of the class and say a few words, but for the most part, no one knew I was new.

Then it was lunch, the part I really wish I could just skip over. After standing in many seemingly endless lines, I stood with my tray in my hands, looking for a seat. I sadly couldn't find one.

An idea came to my mind. What about Emmett? He seemed nice. It would be awkward, but maybe I could find some sort of friend here.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself at a door marked guidance councilor Emmett Cullen. I didn't know how I got there, but I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Cracking open the door, I looked in. "Um…I'm sorry, but can I come in?"

Emmett smiled at me and stood up from behind his desk and opened the door fully. "Of course! Come in, come in. What can I help you with?"

I sat down on a far chair and sighed. "Well…I'm different than everyone else. And I wanted to talk to someone…"

Emmett nodded and then sat back down behind his desk. "I understand. I'm a little different. If you ever need want to talk, I'm here." He smirked, leaned back in his chair, and put his feet up on the desk.

I started to slowly eat my lunch, and smiled. Okay, so he's cute, funny, and nice. This could work out.

_Hope you like it! Since I wrote my book, I'm now working on another professional novel, so I will be slow, but will continue to write, hopefully. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am supposed to be writing something else, but this is more fun! Enjoy!_

**BPOV:**

For the past month, I have eaten lunch with Emmett. He was nice, and we talked a lot. I would draw new pictures, and show him. But for the most part, they were all drawn in class.

The first time I had been there, it was hailing, hard. I couldn't go outside to go home, and I wasn't able to ride the bus. Emmett called me to his office before class was out because he knew this, and he knew my parents couldn't come and get me.

As I entered his office, I smiled and slid my book bag onto the chair. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I can walk…" Did I want to? No. Should I? Probably.

"You can't walk in hail. Now, there's a coke in my fridge that has your name all over it." He smiled and pointed to the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

"Why thank you Emmett." I chuckled and went and got it. I still didn't feel great about being around him, but I felt better than a month ago, or even a day ago. He was really nice, more like a brother than a teacher.

Opening the fridge, I started to look. Behind me I started to hear him talk. "Hey, did you draw any new pictures?"

"Yeah, I'll show you in a second." I turned, but he already had my book bag in his hands. "No!"

He lifted one eyebrow, and before I could reach him, he opened it. Looking inside, he seemed shocked, for good reason.

"Bella, why do you have all of this in here?" He dumped the book bag's contents onto the floor, and I let out a muffled cry. "Sleeping bag, canteen, food, a few pairs of clothes? Why is all of this in here?"

I struggled to get the bag from him. Then, instead, I fell to my knees and started to pick up my items, cradling everything, especially my drawings, to my chest. My eyes began to water.

"Bella, tell me why all of this stuff is in here." He crouched down so he was my height sitting, and gently grabbed my shoulders. "Please, I can help you."

Closing my eyes, I felt the salty water of tears start to fill the brim. I shook my head. I can't tell him.

"Bella, please."

I looked at him and let out a choppy breath. "I'm homeless." The words felt like acid, and I dropped everything to the floor quickly, and grabbed the bag, trying to pull it from his hands. In shock, he let go of it, and I tried to get everything to fit in it again.

"Bella, what do you mean? Where do you live?" He shifted from his crouch to his butt, looking at me clearly confused and shocked still.

"I live in the homeless shelter down the street." I slowly placed everything into the bag, and made sure that the drawings staid as perfect as possible. I whipped my head up and looked at him. "You can't tell _anyone_."

"Bella, why do you live there? What about your parents?"

"They were homeless when they had me. They tried to care for me, but when we started to live in the shelter, they both left to find a job. That night, I found out someone, who was against homeless people for some reason, hit them with their car. With them was a small hear necklace, my birthday present." No tears fell now. I kept a wall each and every time I talked about my family.

"So, you live in the shelter, all alone?"

"Well, I've made friends there. They watch out for me, I watch out for them. But the shelter fills each day, so if I don't get there soon, they will fill up…" I gulped. Typically I don't have to worry about it, but now I was late. "What time is it?" My voice sped up with fear.

"Um…" He glanced at his watch. "Five."

"What? How can it be that late? I need to go, now!" I slid my book bag quickly onto my back, and started to run towards the door.

"Here, let me give you a ride." His expression was still completely shocked, but he got to his feet, pulled his keys off of his desk, and met me at the door. "Come on."

We nearly ran out to the parking lot. The hail had not let up at all, and it nearly made me cry. If I was late, this was going to be a long night. "Which one is your's?"

"The jeep." Emmett was already on his way to the large jeep, and I followed quickly.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I couldn't sit still. I quickly called out directions, and scanned to see if any of my homeless friends were on the streets. To my sorrow, none of them were. Bad sign.

Emmett pulled up to the shelter and I let out a muffled cry. I could hear the mans voice from inside the jeep, and it broke my heart. "Shelter's full! Come back tomorrow!"

I could hear Emmett mutter in shock, but I couldn't hear what he said. I lowered my head, grabbed my bag, and opened the door into the heavy hail. "Thanks for the ride." I stepped out of the car and felt the hard hail hit my exposed skin.

Suddenly, Emmett was in front of me. "Bella, where could you go?"

"There are a lot of ally ways that leave out their trash. I'm sure I can find cover there." I kept my head down and started to walk away.

"Are you kidding me? You know I can't let you go after you put it like that! Come on, get back in the jeep." From anyone else, that would sound scary, but from Emmett, it was the farthest thing from it. It was how he was.

"If I don't go now, I won't be able to find any cover." I have had to sleep on the streets, but never in weather like this.

"Get in the jeep." Without letting me answer, or even react, he walked around the front of the car and slid behind the wheel, opening the passenger side door.

Looking down the street, I let out a sigh. Pulling my book bag, more like my life, higher onto my shoulder, I went back into the car and shut the door. Emmett took off. "Now where are we going?"

"Just wait. So, have you slept in the streets before?" He looked at me, a concerned look in his eyes that looked more like a brother's concern then a teachers.

"Well, a few times. Not like I've spent weeks. Typically only on really cold days when no one wants to be outside." I kept my attention on reading, and rereading, the warning in front of me, just to keep it away from Emmett.

"Bella…"

"Just tell me where we are going." I meant to be sterner, but it came out as a squeak.

"Here we are."

I lifted my eyes and let out a shocked breath. In front of me was what looked like a mix between a mansion and a castle. Looking at Emmett, I saw him smiling, then I looked at my forearm.

Painfully, I pinched myself, and let out a yelp.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Making sure this isn't a dream." I looked back at him, then the house, then my clothes. "Or the start of a nightmare."

_Alright, the plot is beginning to form. Hehe alright hope you liked it! I know I did! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy. Like always, I make up almost every part of my story as I go, so if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them and dedicate the chapter to you. Thanks guys and gals!**_

**BPOV:**

Although I'm homeless, and only thirteen, I had never seen, or imagined, a house this big. I was still in the jeep, staring at it, I heard the passenger door open. Turning, I saw that Emmett was next to me, holding open the door.

"Come on, it's still hailing, lets get you inside." He helped me down from the car, and then he took my book bag and led me to the porch, but I refused to go in.

"Wait, what is this place?" Why would I go into a place I didn't know what it was? That is how you get killed on the streets.

"My house." He smirked at me, and opened the door to a black room, and he walked into the room.

"Of course it is." I looked at everything on the walls and started to walk into the house. "Why is this so big?"

"I have a large adoptive family." He looked back, and suddenly lights came on upstairs.

"Emmett, who is there?" A deep, southern voice called from the hall above me.

"Go ask Alice!" Emmett called back quickly and turned to me. "My parents always take in people in need. Like me and my wife. And everyone else in my family." He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but the man with the southern voice cut him off.

"She doesn't know what you're talking about."

Emmett suddenly looked shocked, and cocked his eyebrow. "She doesn't?" He then looked at me. "Well then, everyone come down here, I guess…" He smiled and gestured towards the only arm chair. "Trust me, with my family, you want to be solo." He chuckled, then sat on the couch.

I made my way to the chair, but didn't sit. "Can you pass me my book bag?" I felt better with it next to me.

"Here." He pushed it towards me. I set it next to the chair, then reluctantly sat down. Almost, out of nowhere, I saw many stunningly beautiful people, both boys and girls, walk down the staircase and fill in the couch around Emmett, and look at me.

Next to Emmett was a blonde, who hugged him loosely, and clearly was his wife. Next to them was a man with blonde curly hair, and I thought that he was the southern man, but I wasn't sure. On his lap was a petite, black spiky hair girl I could only describe as a pixie.

Behind them were two people who looked like parent figures. A man with blonde hair, and then a strawberry blonde next to him. (I don't remember her hair color, sorry guys!)

Randomly off to the side was a solo man, with windswept bronze hair. He seemed to slightly be glaring at me, and he made me gulp in fear.

"Emmett, who is this?" The blonde man with curly hair asked, and it was obvious he was the southern one.

"This is Bella. Haven't I talked to you about her?" He looked sheepishly around, but everyone else's gaze was locked on me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"No. You haven't." The bronze haired one muttered, thankfully taking his attention away from me, but only momentarily.

"Well, we will talk about that in a second, won't we?" Emmett glared at him, then looked back at me, a slight smirk on his face. "Okay, so the rude one is Edward. The blonde southern is Jasper. The girl on his lap is Alice, his wife. They are our parents, Carlisle and Esme. And this is my wife, Rosalie." He pointed to each one, then sighed.

I nodded in greeting, but then looked at Emmett. "Why am I here?"

"Yes, why?" The blonde glared at me, and I was slightly startled. Emmett was the nicest person I know, and his wife seemed to be the meanest person I know. Well, maybe not the meanest, but up there.

"Bella, do you mind if I share?" Emmett asked. Wow, he was actually giving me an option. Well…maybe not.

I looked down at my old, dirty shoes and nodded slightly. "I guess." I put my hands together and started to spin my thumbs around one another.

"Bella is homeless. She was supposed to be in the shelter, but it filled up. Since it's hailing, and we have the extra bedroom…" Emmett turned and looked at his parents, and I looked at him through my eyelashes, confused.

"Of course Emmett." The blonde male, the father, answered. What his name? Charlie? No….Carlisle? I don't know, lets hope so.

"Can I bring her to the room?" The pixie jumped off, and started to jump with excitement. Wow, I'm the younger one? Hard to believe.

"Well first we need to tell her Alice." Jasper got to his feet and then looked at Emmett. "Well, aren't you going to say it?"

"I think we should talk it over some more." The blonde, Rosalie, nearly growled out.

"There is nothing to talk over Rose. Emmett, tell her. Or I will." Alice crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Alice is right. Rose, get over it." Emmett made a face and then looked at me, smirking. "Would you like to spend the night here?"

I got to my feet, shaking my head. "No, I can't. I…I have to go." Picking up my book bag, I sling it over my shoulder, and run out of the house, straight into the painfully hard hail. I kept my head down, and looked both ways. I had no idea where I was.

Turning around, I saw a forest. Not the best thing, but it would work. They sun had already set, so I dropped my book bag and started to search the side pockets. I have collected many batteries I find laying around, and I had been given a flashlight at the shelter.

Pulling out the flashlight, I turned it on, picked back up the book bag, and then ran into the forest.

Once the hail stopped hitting me, I let out a sigh of relief. Dropping my book bag, I started to get ready for a long night. Suddenly, there was a cool breeze. I let out a gasp, and started to search in my bag for something.

"Bella."

The voice behind me startled me, and was so sudden I let out a scream. Turning, I shined the flashlight all over, and it automatically landed on Emmett's face, which made me scream again, and hit the ground.

"Bella!" Emmett squatted down and helped me off the wet ground. "Why did you run out like that?" He handed me the flashlight, and reached around the tree for my book bag.

"Because, what am I supposed to do? Sleep in a strangers house?" I slowly took the book bag and slid it over my shoulder. I didn't want to be mean. He was trying to be nice, but truly.

"Well it's either that or the streets. Wait, I didn't mean that…" He looked genially sorry, although that was a rude remark. I have lived in the streets, but I would forgive him.

I started to shake, with cold and finally nodded. "Okay." We walked back to the house and then once I walked into the room, Alice was suddenly next to me.

"Can I go show you the room you will stay in?" She smiled, but I looked at Emmett.

He leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, she's a little weird, but nice. And very girly." He smirked, then patted my back. "Don't worry, we're all nice and just want you to be happy."

Alice smiled, took my hand, and started to pull me up the stairs. She opened the door, and I was in complete shock.

_Two in one day, how's that for a New Year's gift? Have fun kiddies!_


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV:**

"This is a _guest _bedroom? What about your bedroom's?" I managed to mutter out. The room was stunning. There was a king sized bed, with a light blue comforter, with a wooden canopy that had light blue, see through drapes cascading down.

On the wall next to the bed was a good sized vanity, which was a beautiful oak. Across from the bed was a wall, covered floor to ceiling with shelves and shelves of books. It took my breath away. I didn't even move towards the two doors, which I guess were the bathroom, and closet. I wanted to take it in parts at a time.

"Yeah. It's not really personalized, but it's something." The girl, Alice I think, smiled sweetly. She looked me over, and then sighed. "We need to get you some nice pajama's. I'm sure I have something."

I looked down at my clothes. They were decent for me, but nothing compared to hers which look as if they were bought in Paris. No wonder she didn't think mine were good.

She disappeared into the hall, and I wondered over to the bookshelves. They were amazing, everyone better than the last. I wanted to pull each one out and read it, but I was scared I would get in trouble.

"How about this?" Alice was suddenly behind me, and I let out a yelp of shock, and whipped around to look at her.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I just wanted to give you these pajamas. I hope they look good on you." She smiled brightly again and then handled them over to me. Then, she left me alone to change.

I quickly changed and looked at myself in the vanity mirror. I smiled, and ran my hands through my knotty hair, and quickly pulled it up. I think I looked cute, but I wasn't about to say anything about it.

Sitting back down on the bed, I looked around the room, letting my gaze fall upon the books again. I strained my eyes to read the titles, not wanting to get up and getting caught. Since I have always been homeless, I have never owned a book. Skimming the titles, I found a book that I was interested in, "Twilight". The title sounded interesting.

Alice came in, and apparently saw me and smiled. She always seemed to be smiling. "You can read them, you know. These are mostly Jasper's books, but he has read them so many times, he won't mind if you read them."

My expression was clearly one of utter shock as I looked at her. "He read all of these?" He couldn't be older than twenty, and there were at least a thousand books, maybe even more.

"Well…" I saw her eyes flicker over to the books, then back to me. "Well, I mean, most of them are ours. He has read a lot, but he couldn't have read them all. But none of us mind if you read them. We would like it."

"Even between the two of you though, you couldn't have read all of them…" I was confused, and trying to watch her expressions to pick something up.

"Of course not." She smiled, then reached for the door. "We are downstairs if you need us. Just give us a call if you need anything." She smiled, then was gone.

Although her story didn't add up, I let her go. I could read any of these books. Normally I wouldn't want to mess with them, but they were all clearly well-read. I was glad that they weren't new, but that meant that they were read many times. I would have to be extremely careful.

Pulling out the book Twilight, I carried it back to the bed, then sat on the edge and flipped the book over and began to read it. It sounded interesting. It was about a bunch of vampires, and how they tried to survive together with humans. That was until Jess Goose comes and the main vampire, Freddie Fullon, fall for each other.

I quickly checked the door, and then began reading.

I must have been reading for an hour when the door opened, and I yelped, dropping the book. Covering my head, I quickly glanced to see who it was.

"Sorry Bella. It's just me." Emmett came in, then quietly shut the door. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He sat next to me on the bed, and I sat up.

"F-fine." I started to fumble with my thumbs, trying to stay calm, and clearly failing.

"Bella, you don't need to be so worried. We all just want you to be happy, and you don't need to worry or be scared." He smiled and I sighed. This is the guy I had learned to be around, and became friends with. He was right.

He reached down and grabbed the book and chuckled, looking at me with a sideways glance. "You like stories about vampires?" He chuckled again.

"Hey, I'm not at that part yet!" I giggled and took the book from his hands, and sighed. "But I already knew."

My stomach growled and I reached to cover it, but Emmett clearly heard it.

"Hey, kiddo, you want to get a snack? We have plenty of good stuff. Come on." He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he gently helped me off the bed, then went bounding down the stairs like a five year old. I followed, trying to muffle my laugh with my hand.

As I got to the kitchen, I smiled slightly. The whole house was amazing, and they were clearly rich. I didn't feel right around the other's in Emmett's family, and I didn't feel right about sleeping in their house. But I didn't have much of a choice. At least I was safe and warm.

"So, what you in the mood for kiddo?" He glanced at me, opening the fridge wide.

"I don't know…" I didn't want to eat there food.

Emmett rolled his eyes playfully. "Bella, we have enough food to feed the American army for weeks. Come on."

I had to jump at the chance to mock him. "I'm pretty sure the _whole _American army could eat more than what fit in a fridge." I smiled slightly.

"Don't argue with me, I'm a teacher. Just grab something." He smiled again.

"Guidance counselor." I corrected with a laugh and looked in the fridge. Everything looked so good, I reached in and grabbed something randomly. Pulling my hand out, I saw it was one of my favorites at school, a tuna sandwich.

"Come on, let's watch some TV." Emmett ran into the other room, and I followed slowly, taking a slow bite of the sandwich. It was much better than the school's, and I smiled. As I passed the clock, I sent a silent prayer that it was Friday. It was already 1:00 am, but at least I didn't have to drag my butt to school in the morning.

Sitting down on the couch, I saw that he was sitting on the only single chair, and that Alice was sitting on the stairs, watching. Suddenly, I tensed up. The other Cullen's scared me, including the perky pixie.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Emmett asked, turning on the TV.

I shrugged and ate my sandwich, interested in everything that Emmett stopped at, from sports, to weird info commercials that were on at 1 am in the morning.

After a while, I felt my eyes being to droop and my vision went blurring, and then it all went black as I slid into an uneasy, yet still good sleep. That last thing I felt was a cold hand push hair out of my eyes, and then I felt weight less, and that was the last thing I felt.

_Please read, review, and subscribe! If you want to give me some ideas, go right ahead! I have a really good idea, but it's not for a few chapters. If someone would like to be a person I bounce ideas off of, I would love you forever! Ok, thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV:**

I woke up and saw that I was in the guest bed. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Being in this house still felt like a dream to me. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was ten o'clock.

Getting to my feet, I opened the door and was shocked to see a note.

_Bella, _

_We had to go out for a little. We are around, so just step out and call us if you need us. Or better yet, take the phone on the counter and call us. Speed dial one. We will be back at ten fifteen. _

_~Alice_

Quickly, I ran back into the room, and changed out of the pajama's Alice had given me, and switched into an outfit from my old book bag. With a second thought, I made the bed, folded the pajama's, and placed them on the newly made bed.

I ran, brushed my teeth, went to the bathroom, then picked up my book bag and I was gone.

As I ran out the door, I stopped, and looked at the phone. It wasn't on the counter. Oh well, I started to full out sprint out towards the road I had been driven up. I couldn't stay here again. I loved that they let me, but I couldn't impose like that again.

Thankfully, it was no longer hailing. It was cold out, but not my worst days. At the end of the very long driveway, I turned right towards the park, and kept running.

After a while, I had to stop running and tried to catch my breath, but kept walking. I saw the park soon enough and let out a sigh, and embraced the cold wind that hit my face.

It wasn't really a park anymore. It was run down, and no one came here, except for me on weekends when I didn't have anyplace to go. I walked up to the straight tube that connected the two halves of the playground and slid into it. It was completely protected from the wind, and I was glad. It was getting pretty cold.

I settled it, pulling out my sleeping bag, I slid into it and laid down, pulling at the Twilight book. I was ashamed that I stole it, but I would give it back at school. And I would treat it like gold.

Opening the book, I started to read. Slowly so I made sure I picked up every word, every punctuation, and made sure I remembered it all.

After a few hours, my stomach began to growl, and I cursed myself for not grabbing food from school when I had the chance. I wouldn't steal the Cullen's food, but the school always had some for me, since they knew about my situation. Well, only the lunch ladies, since I got all of my lunches for free.

I began searching my bag for food, when I found a small black object. Pulling it out, I opened it and let out a weird sound of confusion. Suddenly, a part of it lit up and it began to vibrate. It was the cell phone! Someone must have put it in my bag.

Although I didn't want to answer, I read the name and saw that it was Emmett. After two rings, I reluctantly flipped up the phone and took the call. "Emmett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your phone." I started off rambling, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Bella, you didn't steal it. Alice saw…thought you wouldn't take the phone, so she put it in your bag just in case right before we left. Bella, where are you?"

I shook my head, although I realized that he couldn't see. I blushed. Oh how stupid I could be for a thirteen year old girl. "I can't."

"Bella, please. It's cold out. We wanted to ask you something, but we only can if we can find you…" His voice showed emotion, and I wasn't sure if it was the emotion I wanted to hear.

"Can't you just ask me over the phone, and then I give you the answer. Then I will go back to my regular life, and you go to yours. Never crossing, never having problems." I looked down at the book and let out a muffled sigh. "Oh, and I'm sorry I stole the book." I felt so ashamed.

"Bella, forget about the book! You can keep it, it's fine. But I can't ask you the question over the phone, the whole family wants to ask you. Please just tell me where you a-" He was cut off by the sound of breaks being hit hard and suddenly, and the blare of a car horn. He was in the car!

"Emmett, why are you in a car?" I sat up, and let out a yelp. Once again, stupid me. The tube was not high enough for me to sit on, and now I would have a huge lump on the back of my head. Wow, how could I live by myself so long without any common sense?

"Coming to get you. Which would be easier if you told me where you were. Please?" He sounded desperate.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I just can't. That's not my life. I don't love my life now, but it's my life. There is nothing you can do to change that. I'm sorry." It broke my heart, but I closed the phone.

I quickly started to pack up my bag, and then the phone vibrated again, and again, and again. It did that about fifteen times. Each a call from either Emmett or Alice. They left messages each time, but I couldn't listen to them.

I slid out of the tube and looked at the phone. It had to be worth a decent amount of money, well to a normal family. To me, it was like winning the lottery. I would have to give it back. So I pushed it into my back pocket, and started to walk, going deep into the woods.

Most girls are scared of the woods, but at least I could fend for myself, and not have to deal with civilization until school started again on Monday. I would be able to find food and water no problem. And then I could find my way back to the shelter, and stay with my friends, and read the book…

My thoughts were cut off suddenly when I heard the screeching of tires as they tried to stop suddenly.

I took off running, the car too far away for me to see what it was, and it didn't matter. It was either a Cullen, or someone who might make me go to social services. Then I would be tossed into a foster home, and never have a chance at life. At least this way, I could fend for myself, and then get a job when I was old enough, and move on from there.

There was a cool breeze, and I got distracted. Being my clumsy self, a split second without looking at my feet meant one thing; eating a mouthful of mud.

Forcing myself back up, I saw two people, the two people I was trying to stay away from. Alice and Emmett. Oh, this was bad.

Before I even truly regained my balance, I took off sprinting. I was not a world class runner, but apparently Emmett and Alice were, because they caught up to me quickly, and blocked my path.

Which I doubled over, trying in vein to catch my breath, they stood, looking at me with an emotion I had not seen before in their eyes. Pity? No, I've seen that a lot. Worry? That would be new. Maybe lo-? I stopped myself there, because I _knew _it couldn't be that.

"Bella, why are you out here? You could catch your death? Come on, lets get you home and washed up. We have something very important to ask you." Alice smiled, and slid a coat over my shoulders.

"No, I can't. You don't understand. Our lives are like magnates, pushing against each other, pushing each other away. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"We want you to be part of our family." Emmett suddenly blurted out.

"Way to ruin the surprise!" Alice yelled at him, and hit him over the head, but then looked at me. "What do you say?"

What did I say? Nothing. I did the only thing I could do. I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_To my dearest readers. To be honest, I don't know if this will be a Bella/Emmett story. It might, it might not. I make it up as I go along, so it depends on how I feel at the time. I have a plan though, and if it all works out how I want it to, then yes, but after a few starter relationships of course! Remember, she is thirteen (for now) and will have many boyfriends. Thanks for reading!_

**BPOV:**

When I woke again (funny how many times I had to wake up today. I hope this was the last), I found myself on the couch, surrounded by everyone. And when I say surrounded, I mean everyone breathing range from my face.

I let out a yelp, and backed into the couch. I have know these people for a grand total of about six hours, probably less. My memory was fuzzy of what was asked before I passed out in utter shock.

"Give her space guys." Emmett, apparently the only one not in my face, nearly ordered from behind the couch. I sat up and looked around, blinking a few times. Suddenly, I felt the couch dip next to me and saw it was Alice. Clearly she wanted an answer.

I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath. It was coming back now. Then it hit me, and I started to shake my head, and looked at them all, but mostly Alice and Emmett. "Your lying." Was all I managed to choke out.

"What do you mean, Bella?" This time the voice was a harsh one, and I looked, seeing the blonde nearly glaring at me. I moved away from her slightly, even though she was nearly across the room.

"Rose, chill. Give her a chance to think. It is a big question. But Bella, we didn't lie to you." I could hear the upset tone he used and it was very saddening to me, and I saw Jasper cringe to my side.

"You don't want me in your family. You lied." I tried to make it more clear, but that was the best I could do.

This time, the motherly figure stepped forward. Esme, I loved that name. "Bella, darling, they meant it. Every word. We would all love if you became a Cullen."

"_All _is not the correct word." Rose mumbled from her side of the room, but she made it clear and loud enough for us all to hear.

"Rosalie. Stop it! We, we _all _want her in this family!" Alice jumped to my defense, and I could feel my eyes grow in the shock of it all. She must have really wanted me to be in her family, and I was happy about that.

"I don't want her to be part of the family! If she is, then I'm not!" Rosalie yelled back. Why was she so scared of me.

Suddenly she was calm, and glared at Jasper. "Way to cheat." She muttered.

Jasper shrugged, and looked at me. "She doesn't mean it. She is having a bad day. Please, join our family?" His southern accent still took me by surprise, but I looked at him, then each of the other members of the Cullen family slowly, stopping at Emmett.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. Without opening my eyes, I answered. "Other than Emmett, I don't know any of you…"

"But you can't go back to the streets. You don't have to join the family right away. Just think of it as…an overnight stay at a camp or something." Emmett moved in front of me and then sat cross legged on the floor. "Please?"

Alice came up and sat on the couch again, this time her back to Rosalie. "Bella, I want you to be my sister. If you want, we can just act as if you are a guest, and get to know each other until you are ready to be a full out Cullen." She smiled at me, but I still wasn't sure.

"But I don't know any of you, and how am I supposed to be just tossed into your already huge family?"

Edward then stepped forward. "Bella, how do you think we all ended up here? We all had to trust everyone else and join. But you might want to talk to Jasper. He was the newest family member. I mean, he came with Alice, but still…." He seemed awkward talking about all this.

Jasper smiled slightly and nodded. "I would love to talk to you about it."

I nodded, and looked at the rest.

"We will be right upstairs. Call us if you want to talk to us." Esme smiled, and she seemed as if she longed to hug me, but then went upstairs instead, everyone following except Emmett.

"Do you want me to stay Bella?"

I looked at Jasper. Just like everyone else in the family, he was cute. So far, he seemed nice, and he didn't scare me like Edward did just with his…awkwardness. "I think I'll be okay…." I was hesitant, obviously.

He nodded, then was gone. Jasper smiled and sat down in the single chair, while I staid on the couch.

"So, what do you want to know Darlin'?" He kept his southern accent very dominant, and it was interesting.

"Well I want to know why you chose to join this family." I kept my voice week, because I was scared to be mean and upset him.

"Well, that's a hard one. I didn't really have a family when I came here. I met Alice and she didn't have anyone either. We just started to travel, and found this family. They were so nice, and they welcomed us in with open arms. They were the family I was looking for." He smiled and looked as if he was lost in a memory.

Nodding, I let out a breath. "What do you think I should do?" Look at me, I just met this man, and I was asking him what I should do with my life. Great.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you that my life has been so much better with a family to love and to care for me. And to know that there will be people there when you fall, or just when you need a boost. I wouldn't be able to be the man I am right now without them." He smiled, and seemed to fidget slightly in his seat, and he glanced at the stairs.

"What?" It was weird how his emotions seemed to be all out of whack.

"Nothing. I just think there are some people that seem to be impatient." He smiled, but I was just more wearied out.

"How can you tell that?" I strained my ears to hear something, but I couldn't hear a single sound.

"Just the pacing. Alright, lets go get them and you can tell them what you decide. Just know, either way, we are happy."

I nodded, still not excepting his answer.

As I got upstairs, I saw that everyone was crowding the hallway. Emmett was whisper fighting with Rosalie, but turned his back to her the moment I walked up. "Hey Bella. What did you decide?" He seemed to be jumping up and down. He clearly was back to how I remembered him before I came to his house.

Looking at all of them, I smiled, even at Rosalie's glare. "I would like to try."

Suddenly I was engulfed in ice cold arms, and I giggled. A family hug, that I could easily get used to.

_Okay, so three chapters in one day, and I might even go for more! I don't know why, but I just got my mojo going! Hope you enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**BPOV: (Two years later)**_

_I woke up in my house and smiled. It was my birthday. Although I hated getting presents, I did love my family. It had been a little over two years since they invited me to their family. Last year I told them I didn't want any presents._

_My excuse was that since they took me in, that was the only present I wanted. They thankfully listened, but not this year. I smiled. They gave me the guest room. They kept offering to build me a new room, but I loved this room. It was beautiful, and all of the books were still in my room. Although I had not read even close to all of them, I had read a good chunk of them._

_I sat up and stretched, smiling. Although, when I saw two people standing at my door, I yelped, then groaned, and fell back again. "What are you doing _in here?"

"It's your birthday! You need to have a good breakfast in bed to start off the day!" Alice cheered and walked over, placing a tray full of food on the bed and sitting on the edge. Emmett then sat down also, bouncing the bed and smiling.

Groaning again, I sat up and sighed. "You guys! All I want is to spend another birthday with my family! Stop with the gifts!" I forced myself up and then looked at the food. There was no denying it, it looked delicious. Hey, I could eat and glare at the same time.

With a swift movement, I started to eat the chocolate pancakes, and glared at Alice and Emmett.

"Come on Bella! Eat faster, your gifts are downstairs!" Clearly everything I said to Emmett went in one ear and out the other.

I quickly finished off the pancakes and put the plate back on the tray. "Did you not hear a word I just said?" I glared at him, completely and utterly peeved off still (okay, maybe I was a little excited.)

"Forget it!" Emmett stood, pulled me out of the bed, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big ofe!" I whined, and watched as Alice smiled behind me. 

"Not a chance Bella. Guys, her she comes!" Emmett called, I'm guessing to the rest of the family.

Finally, he put me down on the couch, and I crossed my arms across my pajama top. "Guys, I don't want any gifts." I looked at them, trying to get them with a puppy dog pout.

"Well, your getting them. And put the lip _away_." Alice laughed, and bounded over to me with a huge bag in her hand. How could she carry that much? "Mine first! Mine first!"

I heard someone clear there throat, and I turned to see Jasper, smirking at me.

"Fine. This one is from me _and _Jasper." Alice cocked an eyebrow, daring him to argue. He just nodded, and she handed me the bag. "I know you'll love it!"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her, but she just nodded slightly and smiled as I began to pull out the tissue paper that was covering the bag. Inside was a beautiful blue silk dress that had to be from Paris itself. 

Already, I felt the tears begin to blur my vision. "Alice, Jasper, I love it." I whispered, and they both gave me gentle hugs, and I carefully put the dress back into the bag.

Edward smiled weakly and handed me a bag. "This is from me, Esme, and Carlisle." I still hadn't taken to calling them mom and dad yet, but I'm sure it would start up soon enough. 

Once again, I pulled out the tissue paper and looked at the contents. Once again, more tears as I lifted up the books that were brand new and obviously very expensive. More than that, they were the books I had seen online. I managed to keep my tears from spilling, and gave them hugs too.

Finally, Emmett handed me a bag and smiled. "From me and Rose." 

I carefully opened the bag. Emmett had defiantly become my big brother, as did Jasper and Edward, but Emmett much more. Rose, on the other hand, still hated me. I let out a gasp, and the tears started flowing. It was a photo album filled with pictures of our family, and in the back were the drawings that were in my book bag the first day I came here. 

"Thank you so much." I hugged Emmett and let the tears flow. 

"No problem Bella. I'm glad you like it." He hugged me back, then let go. 

"Yeah, whatever." I heard Rosalie grumble from off to the side.

Standing up, I smiled and gave everyone a hug again, then started to walk up the stairs. "Where are you going now?" I heard Alice complain.

I turned and chuckled. "Leah wanted me to come over so we could hang." Most people didn't like Leah. She was mean at times, but who wasn't? I mean, there's times when I just want to get away from her fast, but for the most part, she is the best.

"Wait, one more thing." Carlisle smiled and walked over, handing me a purple cell phone.

I couldn't help myself. I shrieked, just like Alice always does. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I reached and hugged him around the neck. 

"Okay, now you can go. Just be safe, and one of us can drive you." He smiled, then went back to Esme.

I nodded, trying to decide between Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. I ran up to my room, saying "eany, meany, miney, moe" in my head to decide who to take with me.

Walking into my walk in closet, (and let me say, half the town could walk into that closet, and still have elbow room), I looked around, trying to find a good outfit. Leah wasn't the girlest, but she was still much prettier than me, and I wanted to look good. Not to mention, her brother Seth, although not the guy for me, was slightly older than I was, and I'm sure he would have a friend over as well.

Finally, I folded. Walking to my door, I opened it and called out. "Alice! I need fashion advice!" I knew that this would make me about an hour late to Leah's, but might as well look good. And she knows my family well enough to understand. Especially since she knows Alice the best.

Alice burst through the door just as I made my way back to the closet. She held up her hands like a gun, and pointed it at me. "Step away from the clothes, and we wont have a problem." She started giggling, but did push me out of the way, gently, as she walked into my closet.

Thirty-three minutes later, and yes, I counted, I was in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight but cute blue v-neck t-shirt, covered with sparkles, with a poka-dot tank top underneath. She had straightened my hair and placed a blue bow slightly to the side front. She also applied make-up. I thought I looked good.

"Alright, now you can leave the house." She smiled as I slid on my black boots and stood. 

"Okay, lets go. Do you mind if you and Jasper drive me?" I decided the moment she helped me with my clothes.

"Of course! Let's go!" 

I slid into the back seat, with Jasper driving, and Alice in the passenger seat. "So, where does this Leah live?" Jasper asked, pulling out of the driveway. I smiled, loving Jasper's car the best. It was a sports car, I don't know what kind, with soft black leather. It defiantly was the cutest car, even more than Alice's car.

"Just outside La Push." I turned my phone over in my hand, smiling brightly. I could get all of my friends numbers, and text them all the time. (Carlisle told me just before I left that I had unlimited texting as well.)

Jasper and Alice glanced at each other, but then continued to drive. "_Outside _La Push? So still in Forks?"

I wasn't sure why they were acting so weird. "Yup! She used to live in La Push, but her mom isn't a native, so she wanted to live in Forks. So they moved out." 

They nodded, and I gave quick directions there. As they pulled up to the house, I gave quick thanks, then walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

The person who opened it wasn't Leah, but I was happy just the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, bad news. I'm changing this. When I labeled it as a Bella/Emmett story, I meant as like a brother sister thing. Then I was going to change it so she ended up with him but it didn't work. I do have a major question about who she should end up with, and I NEED someone to ask! You will get a chapter dedicated to you? *Tries to bribe* If anyone will be willing to listen to my banter, I will be grateful. Oh, and then I can change how I label the story. Thanks, and enjoy!

_**BPOV:**_

_I stood there, dumbfounded, and I noticed that Alice and Jasper were still in the car, watching. Boy did my face heat up fast!_

"_Hey, you here to see Leah?" The tall, tan, muscular boy with short black hair, not to mention drop dead gorgeous smiled as he asked._

"_Y-yes." I cleared my throat, trying to act like less of a dork. I was fifteen, and he couldn't be older than sixteen, right? God I hoped so!_

"_Come on in." he stepped to the side, giving me just enough room to squeeze by. "Leah! She's here!" He called out, and I tried to find her._

_Leah was sitting on her couch. Of course, who sat on the other couch? Of course! Seth, and his other drop dead gorgeous friend, and the boy who had opened the door sat on it to._

_Moving over to Leah, I sat and smiled weakly. _

_She pulled me into a hug, smiling. "Bella! You made it! Wow, fashionably late enough?" She pulled back and giggled._

"_Sorry, Alice wanted to play dress up Barbie again." I smirked, and then glanced at the boys, then back at her, praying my best friend would pick it up._

"_Oh, sorry! These are Seth's friends; Jake and Quil." I looked over at the two, and she pointed to them as she called out their names. They looked similar to Seth; same hair cuts, same huge muscles, same height. Not to mention the looks, except Seth was not as good looking as the other two. But I could tell, both of them were about sixteen. Damn._

_They smiled weakly and waved. I looked at Leah again, feeling my face heat up._

_She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs. "For Pete's sake Bella! They are my friends too! But no! _Bella can't be around them because they're too good looking." She was joking, but I still punched her in the arm. I heard muffled laughter coming from downstairs.

"Leah!" I whispered angrily at her.

"Oh come on Bella! It's _so _obvious! Whatever. Come on, let me get you my present for you!"

As I walked into her room, I smiled slightly. She loved her history, and truly wanted to move back in to La Push. Her room was filled with all sorts of tribal things, all of which looked fascinating.

She pushed me down onto her bed and moved to her closet. Out she comes with a huge box, and an even bigger smile. "Here you go Bella!" She handed me the box with a smile on her face.

I looked at the box, then at her. "You didn't have to do this you know…"

"Oh shut up Bella and just open it!" She was jumping up and down. For the record, Leah is not the kind of girl who does that.

Opening the box, I saw two items. A large pictures frame with a picture of us in it, and a small white box. Pulling out the box, I glanced at her quickly before opening it. Inside was a charm bracelet, with one charm on it; a wolf's head on it. Her tribes legend was that they were decedents of wolfs, and my nickname for her.

"Thanks Wolfy!" I smirked as I cheered her nickname. I quickly put on the bracelet and then hugged her. 

We staid in her room and talked for hours. When I looked outside, I noticed the sun was setting. Standing up, I sighed. "I guess I should get going."

Leah looked at me wickedly. "Nope! In honor of your birthday, we are having a bonfire! All of the teens in the tribe are coming and we are going to celebrate your birthday in style! And you can't back out, Carlisle already said yes." Her smile widened.

"Wolfy!" I complained, but then thought of the cute boys that live around here. "All of them you say?" I saw her perk up as I said this.

"Only the ones that look like Jake and Quil." She smirked again.

I gave her a smirk. "Well, if you already went through all the trouble…"

"That's a girl! You already look great, so let's go!" She grabbed my arm and ran down the stairs, but stopped when we stood in front of Seth and the other two hotties. "Seth, Dad told you guys to start the bonfire." She whined softly."

"Geez Le, what's the big deal?" Seth asked, not moving off the couch.

"It is for Bella's birthday!" Leah nearly screamed.

Seth looked at me, a smirk crossing his face. "Well, then lets get a move on. Come on guys." He stood, and right before he left he winked at me and whispered "Happy birthday." Then they were gone.

Looking at Leah, I tilted my head. She looked at the ground and mumbled, "As gross as he is, he has good taste in which girls to like." She then looked at me and smirked. Oh crap. Seth liked me? This would be AWKWARD.

Leah pulled me outside and I smiled at all the hot guys that were there. But I heard Leah curse under her breath, then walk up to the group of guys. "Where the hell is Paul? Damn kid can't even show up to a place with free food…" She mumbled, then pulled me onto an empty log that sat near the newly building fire, and she sat down next to me.

As the sun fully set, I began to smile, then blush. Everyone was looking at me. I wasn't sure if it was because this was for my birthday, if it was because I was clearly the whitest one there, or for some other reason. But one thing was for sure. Jake was looking at me the whole time, a look exactly like the one Seth was giving me.

_Sorry its so short, and probably has a lot of errors. I messed up my hand and it hurts SOOOOO much! But I wanted to write this chapter, and get the top message out, so I wrote this one handed. Hope you enjoyed it! And someone please respond to the top message!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay I didn't use my hand a lot in school today, so I'm able to type two handed! Yay! And thank you soooo much to XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX! That was my plan, and I just wanted to see if anyone else liked it! Thank you, and this chapter is dedicated to you! Now onto the show!**_

**BPOV:**

I shifted uncomfortably on the log, looking into the fire. Jake and Seth were staring at me. They were both cute, but Leah would kill me if I did anything with her brother, but Jake seemed nice. I just needed to get him to talk to me, and fast!

Leah didn't seem to notice my uncomfortable behavior, so kept on embarrassing act, making it better and worse at the same time. "So, this is for Bella's birthday! So lets get this party started!"

At this, most of the guys smiled and turned on the music. I quickly elbowed Leah, tyring to get her to figure out, I didn't know most of these guys.

She looked at me, then rolled her eyes. She began to point to each of the guys as she talked. "This is Sam, already taken. This is Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, and you know Seth, Quil, and Jake." Of course she pointed out Jake last. He gave me a sweet smile and I tilted my head away, blush coming on.

They turned the music up loud, and somehow Seth and Leah forced me to dance. I knew I wasn't really dancing, just jumping up and down at the fast parts. After rolling her eyes, Leah joined me. She was such a good friend.

A slow song came on and the guys quickly changed it, which I was happy, but I needed a break anyway. I sat down on the log and smiled. A bunch of the guys had came up and talked to me already. They were all nice and H-O-T hot!

Sam seemed to be the oldest in the group. Kinda strict like Leah, but defiantly fun. Then there was Jared, also older, but just as fun as Quil and Embry, who he staid around a lot.

Seth came over and sat next to me, so I was sitting next to both Clearwater's.

"So, how do you like out little birthday bon fire?" He smirked at me, and I smiled back (thankfully, no blush to show something else other than friendship)

"I loved it, thank you guys!" I looked at him, then Leah, trying to focus on Leah.

"So, Leah, don't you need to go get more food from inside? You know how much the guys can eat." Seth asked behind me, and Leah looked at me to make sure it was okay.

After trying to calm down, I shrugged, begging for help. The look in her eyes showed she couldn't do anything but listen to what her older brother said, and then she was gone.

Most of the guys had drifted towards the darkness, gathering more firewood for the fire. That left just me and Seth, yet I felt another pair of eyes on me. I gave a quick scan, but saw nothing past the thick cloak of trees.

"So, Bella. You are sixteen now?" Seth was leaning forward, elbows on knees, watching me.

"Fifteen." I corrected quickly, and looked at him, waiting to see his next move.

"Oh." He sat up quickly, but then tried to play it off as if it was cool. "I'm sixteen, so that's only a year." He moved his arm so it was behind my back, and then pulled me towards his burning body.

I jumped up, feeling as if I was burned, and feeling uncomfortable. "Um…Well…You see… You're Leah's brother!" I shouted out the obvious. Smooth one Bella, smooth.

"Yeah, I know. That's what it means to be siblings." He stood and chuckled at his joke. He wasn't being mean, at all. He just didn't get that I wasn't into him like that. He was not being mean about it though, which was good.

"I'm sorry Seth. You are like one of my brothers, and I love you like a brother. But I'm not interested in you that way."

He nodded his head, and sighed. "I guess I figured that. It is okay, you're still like my sis." He smiled, then rolled his eyes, looking over my head. Suddenly, I felt a figure behind me.

Turning, I looked at him closely. "Jake?" It was hard to tell them all apart in the low light, and the fact that we only met about an hour ago.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if I could show you something."

I quickly turned, looking for Leah. She was still inside. This wasn't going to end well. I nodded, trying to keep my yelp of fear and joy locked inside me.

He smiled, and started to walk away from the safety of the light, and towards the trees.

Once we reached the edge of the trees, I stopped, causing him to stop. "Um…You should know, I'm clumsy. I could hurt myself with air…" I felt like a dork again. Wow, great birthday so far.

Chuckling softly, he reached his hand out towards me. "Come on, I won't let you fall." I knew he probably saw that in some chick flick, heck, I was sure _I _saw it in a chick flick, but it was still cute.

I was glad it was dark, and I hoped he couldn't see the blush that filled my face as I took his hand. I was taken aback at how hot it was.

As we started to talk through the woods, I felt the need to ask. "Um…can I ask something?"

"Sure." He kept walking, but it was nice to have someone hold my hand like this. I smiled.

"Why are all of your hot? Like, temperature wise?"

He started to crack up, like I just told him something, but it was an inside joke. "It's just the way it is when you live in La Push." Well that was a great answer.

Finally, we got to the beach and he smiled. The sun was beginning to rise, and I felt a yawn come to me. It was late, and I was suddenly feeling exhausted.

He started to lead me down towards the shore, and as I looked, I let out a gasp. The rising sun reflecting off the water was beautiful. I smiled, and he looked at me.

"I just thought I should show you this. I know it's now officially not your birthday, but it's my favorite sight in the world." he smiled, and held my hands up.

I just looked into his brown eyes, completely unable to make a sound. He chuckled, and leaned in.

Gently, his lips brushed against mine. Now, I know I didn't know him all too well, but we had talked at a group a lot earlier. None no less, he was hot, and the first guy to kiss me. I was thrilled, and couldn't wait to tell Alice.

As he pulled back, he smiled at me, and I at him.

He looked at my wrist, and lifted up the wolf charm and chuckled again.

"What?" I was still in a daze from the kiss, and he just smiled back.

"I just think it's….fitting." He smiled, and gave me a hug, which was extremely hot as well. "Come on, let me drive you home." Was all he said as he let go.

He drove me home, although he seemed tense the whole ride. He dropped me off, smiled, and then sped off.

I snuck into the house and flopped down on my bed, squealing into my pillow. That was the best birthday ever!

_Okay, so in this story, wolves can cross over into the Cullen's land, as long as they don't hunt vampires there. But since the Cullen's are a threat to, you know, eat someone, they aren't allowed into La Push. And the Cullen's don't know exactly which ones are werewolves, and the werewolves don't know exactly which ones are vampires. Okay, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! New drama and character coming in soon! Hopefully I can get that chapter up, although I don't think it'll be in the next one. Alright, love you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV:**

Okay, so Jake and I have been seeing each other for about a month now. It is great. He is so sweet, but he hasn't met my family yet. They are always out somewhere. The weird thing is, I swear when they leave, there eyes are black. I never get a chance to really check because they leave so fast. Each time they come back though, they are nicer, and have their topaz eyes back.

As the alarm on my clock went off, I hit it with my hand, groaned, and rolled over. Looking at the ceiling, I sighed. No one had come in yet. That meant they were all gone. Again.

I was getting used to them leaving all the time. They only left every two days, and most of the time it was when I was at school, so it was fine.

After I laid in bed as long as I dared (about ten minutes) I forced myself out of the bed, with a groan of resistance coming from inside of me. This was going to be a long day.

As I dragged my butt out of bed, I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I grabbed it and smiled at the name, Jake. I flipped it open and placed it to my ear. "Hey."

"Hey Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm just calling to say that I will be picking you up ten minutes late. Sorry, but my dad's chair broke…"

I cut him off. "Don't worry about it. I needed a few extra minutes anyway."

"Okay, see you then beautiful!" Then the line went dead.

I suddenly had an extra spring in my step as I made my way to the shower. Turning it on, I let it heat up, and looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I needed those extra minutes.

Jumping into the shower, I let the hot steam roll off me, then I realized if I didn't hurry, I would be late for school. Cursing at myself, I quickly washed, then got out of the shower. I wrapped my hair in a towel, then wrapped the other one around my body.

Entering my walk in closet, I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cute, light blue t-shirt that fit me just right. I slid into them, and then started to work on my hair.

After about thirty minutes of straightening, I was finally able to look at myself in the mirror. So my outfit was okay, and my hair did look cute straightened, I knew Alice would not be please. Oh well, my only hope was that Jake would be.

I smiled to myself at the thought of his name, and pulled out the Coach makeup bag Alice insisted I use. I started to look at all the makeup, and tried to force myself to remember what Alice had taught me about makeup last night.

Pulling out he concealer, I applied it, then rubbed it in with my hand. Then I added eye shadow, mascara, then a little bit of sparkles, just for that extra touch.

As a last minute thought, I threw some eyeliner and blush on as well, then headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Just as I started to mix the pancake mix, I heard a knock on the door. Me being my worrisome self, I quickly turned off the stove, then walked to the door.

Opening it, I smiled and saw Jake. "Come on in, I'm just starting breakfast. You want some pancakes."

He smiled at me. "Well of course."

I quickly turned back on the stove, and then made a huge batch of pancakes. Hey, I've dated the guy for a while now, I know how much he eats.

Putting the plate in front of him, I smiled, grabbing one of me. I'm a small girl, and not that hungry.

After eating my pancakes, I walked up the stairs, forgetting to tell him where I was going.

"Hey Bella? Where you off to?" I could hear him push back from his seat, and start to follow me. How cute.

"Just to grab a book from my room. You don't need to come." I smiled over my shoulder, and saw he was already at my heals.

"But I want to."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine." I opened my door, and went straight to the amazing huge book shelf. Best part of the whole house, if you ask me.

Quickly, I started to scan the covers. I had looked at many of them before (not all of them of course), and wanted to find one that would be best. There were so many though! And all on different topics and genres, it was so hard to choose!

Finally, I pick up a thick one called "Heir Apparent" **(just read it. Three words, A-Ma-Zing! Sorry, inside joke)**. Reading the back, I rolled my eyes. On the back of most books, it's just a blurb from part of the book itself. Not much help. This only talked about a dude liking poems, and if he didn't like yours, he'd cut your head off. Fun.

I quickly skimmed the first pages and shrugged. Sounded interesting. Looking back at Jake, I saw his utter horror/confusion on his face. I giggled and gently hit his shoulder. "What, you not a fan of books?" I asked as I slid the book into my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. (Of course, not the one I came here with. That one was tucked into my closet. Not all of my memories in it were bad)

"I can be a fan, but this is just an obsession!" He laughed and then slid his arm around my shoulder. "Now, I believe one pretty lady needs to get off to school." He smiled a dazzling smile at me, and I just giggled.

He drove me to school, and gently kissed me before I got out of his truck, and ran over to my friend, who just stared.

"Ang, you've seen him almost every day for the past week! Get over it! We kissed." I snapped in front of her face, trying to get her out of her shocked, and quiet annoying, daze.

"I know, but he's just so cute! I don't think he's ever even _seen _me!" She was complaining over my boyfriend?

"Anglia! He is mine! Lets just get to class before we get yelled at." I pull my book bag higher onto my arm and start walking.

Ang sighs and nods. "Sorry, it's just he's cute."

I nodded and sigh. Boy was he! Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I feel like I'm being watched. Apparently, Ang feels the same thing.

"Don't look now, but a really hot guy is checking you out." She whispers in my ear.

I don't look. Why should I care? I'm with Jake, and we are perfect together! I love him, and he loves me. "I don't care. And maybe he's looking at you!"

She shakes her head, laughing me off. "No, he is most _definitely _looking at you! Man, you get all the hot ones!" She sighs, forces her glasses back into place, and then keeps walking.

Although I tried really hard not to look, I accidentally caught a glance of him in the window as I passed. He was hot, and I knew something was different with him. Before I could turn around, I bit my lip, and then ran off to class. Inside, I hoped, for my sanity and Jake's, that he was interested in Anglia.

_You like? I hope so! Please review! I love all of the reviews I have gotten, but it's not much. It's not like I'm not going to write because of that though. I would write for no readers! Okay, enjoy!_


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV:**

After class, I walked up to Jake, a smile plastered on my face, a frown on his. This instantly made my heart stop, and my blood run cold.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I tried to hug him, but he shrugged me off.

"I need to tell you something." He looked torn. "Get in the car." he walked over to the driver's side, and slid in.

I was in full out panic mode now. What was wrong? What did I do? Did he hate me? Was he dumping me? Inside my head, I could hear my rational side talking. _Bella, you won't know unless you get in the damn car! _

Slowly, I got into the car, and buckled. As soon as I did, Jake started driving. Not towards my house, but towards La Push. I've never been to his house, so I was guessing he was dropping me off at Leah's. But why?

After about five minutes of pained silence, he looked at me, still driving. "Bella, we have to break up."

My tears didn't even gradually. The just exploded like a damn bursting. I covered my face with my hands, and tried to calm enough to form a sentence. Or at least catch my breath.

I felt the car move to the side of the road, and then I was in Jacob's arms. He tried to shush me, but it didn't help.

After a moment, something snapped in me. I pushed away from him, tears still in my eyes. "Don't touch me." I meant to scream it, but it came out a slightly angry whisper. Not the same effect apparently.

"Bella, I don't want to break up, it's just…" He ran his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was nervous. But he wasn't lying. He rubbed the back of his neck when he lied.

"It's just what?" Obviously I knew this wouldn't last forever. He was gorgeous, and I was…plain. But if that was the reason, I wanted to know. Then I would set sights lower, to someone my level, not someone a thousand times higher. I was destined to heartbreak after that very first kiss.

He looked away, gaze outside the window. "I can't."

That snapped me, farther than before. This time, I found my yell. "Yes you can! There has to be a reason! If you can't tell me, then forget it!"

Grabbing my bag off the floor, I pushed through the door, walking down the street. I knew Leah's house was still twenty minutes away by car, so once Jake stopped tailing me, I would call Emmett to pick me up. But until then, I was headed towards Leah's.

With anger, I wiped away my tears, and heard Jacob's car pull up next to me. "Bella, please get back in. At least let me drive you to Leah's. I know I'm being a jerk, but it's not my decision. I wish I could tell you, I just can't."

I didn't care anymore. I reached, trying to get my phone. With a groan of anger, I realized I had left it in my bathroom this morning when I had woken up. Looking at Jake, I knew this painted him as much as it did me.

Reluctantly, I got into the car, but didn't look at him.

"Bella, I'm sor-"

I raised my hand, cutting him off. "No. Until you can tell me what's going on, I don't want to talk." I heard my voice crack, so I stopped. I wanted to say more. I wanted to yell. But that wasn't an option right now.

He pulled up to Leah's, and I jumped out. To my anger, I saw that there were many of Jake's friends in the house when I ran in. I still had tears running down my face when I walked in, but I couldn't care. I walked right up to them, and ordered. "Where's Leah?"

Seth, the sweet soul, ran up to me and tried to hug me, but I pushed back. "I'm sorry Seth, I just need Leah right now."

He nodded, clearly understanding, and call for her. She appeared, and pulled me into a hug, frantically whispering, "What happened?"

Just then, Jake came in. Shit, crap, and a whole lot of other words Esme would make me eat soap if I said them near her. All of the guys turned their attention to him, and I was glad.

"Bella, you need to listen…" he looked at Sam, a glare in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam give a short shake of his head. No. But no to what? Jake hung his head is sorrow. I wanted to run to him, but then my heart ached. He broke my heart.

Leah looked at him, then me, then him again. Then, like any best friend, she went crazy on him.

Storming up to him, she pointed a finger in his face. "Jacob Black! You did not do what I think you just did! I swear, if you broke her heart, I will rip you to shreds!" A giggle came from one of the boys, and I set a prayer that they would heal quickly. I then saw it was Quil, and new he wouldn't last.

Leah whipped around and glared at him. "You think this is funny Quil? Do you like to see Bella cry? How about I make _you _cry. That would just be hilarious, wouldn't it?" Her voice echoed off the walls, and I was sure she wasn't done yet.

"Leah, I can't…I wish I could tell her, but I can't…" Jake should have just kept his mouth shut. She turned back around and started to scream at him again. Her words turned to a blur of screams as I began to sob.

I felt a pair of warm arms guide me to the stairs, and then gently sit me down, and sat next to me, trying to sooth me. I looked over and saw it was Seth, and smiled a watered down smile, then leaned into his arm. I knew he didn't take this the wrong way, because we were like family.

Suddenly, I heard Jake begin to yell, and I flinched into Seth. "Leah, if I could tell her I would! But I can't! There is someone you know who is holding me to silence, and I hate it! Do you think I like seeing Bella cry? No! I don't! But I can't help it, because someone had to step in and do something!" He was screaming, looking between me and Leah. Suddenly, he began to shake with anger.

I felt Seth flinch, and then move so he was slightly in front of me. I saw everyone jump up at that point. Embry, who _clearly _had a small crush on Leah pulled her back, and stood slightly in front of her. Sam, Jared, and Quil tried to reason with Jake. The rest ran out the door, although I didn't know why.

"Jake, you need to calm down. Now." Sam's voice was very deep, and full of authority.

Jake just shook his head, his trembling became worse, and it looked like he was about to explode.

Then he looked at me, just as I began to hear footsteps. "Do you want to know why I can't tell you anything?" He turned around, and there was the man I had saw this morning at school. "THIS IS WHY!" Jake's scream surrounded me, but all I saw was that man.

_Hope you liked it! Sorry, Jake really likes Bella, and of course he's ganna get mad. It also sets up for something either in the next chapter, or one shortly behind that one. Hope you loved it as much as I did! Please R&R&S! (Read and review and subscribe!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV:**

Looking at the man in front of me, I was awestruck. I'm talking more than hot. I'm talking about Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. Seth let go of me, but then what Jake said registered in my mind.

"You're the reason why Jake and I can't be together?" I meant to yell, but of course, only muster up a whisper.

"Yeah. But can't you feel it?" He took a step towards me, and I was confused.

"Feel what?" I was now building up my anger, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"The feeling that I feel right now? Being near you?" He smiled. Okay, so he was hot. But he just broke up me and Jake! That caused my heart to be broken for the first time.

I smiled sweetly, and put my hands on his shoulders as if I was about to kiss him. But I did something else entirely. I swiftly kneed him in his…privates. Once he was to my level, I found my scream.

"If the feeling is having a knee to the crotch, then no! I don't feel that feeling!" I walked out of the house, fuming mad. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to me and Jake? I made it halfway down the driveway before I felt two things. One, every single person's eyes on me. Two, a pull to go back and apologize. But, because of one, I couldn't do to. So I kept walking.

Once I got to the end of the driveway, I cursed myself for not thinking this through. So I saw down on a falling tree, picked up a bunch of rocks, and started throwing them at another tree, wanting them destroyed. I didn't even know the guy's name, but boy was I pissed.

I felt the tears begin to fall, and I covered my face, hoping I could just black out right then. Then the pain would stop, and everything would make more sense.

**Paul's POV: (Spoiler, that's the guy she just kneed =P)**

Putting my hands on my knees, I tried to get the terrible pain to stop. When I looked in her eyes this morning, I was in utter bliss. I had to find her, keep her safe, make sure nothing bad happened to her. Guess she didn't feel the same way about me.

When I saw her, just now, I knew she was the most beautiful creature ever created. I thought for sure she would feel the same, almost gravitational pull towards me that I felt towards her. I thought I would be able to keep her in my arms, and keep her safe for ever. And keep her with me forever.

What does she do? She knees me. And I mean hard. I caught my breath, and stood up, everyone watching me closely. "What. The. Hell." Was all I managed. Did I love her less? Hell no! No one has ever stood up to me, especially not a girl. She just got hotter, if that is even possible.

Everyone just looked at me. Finally Leah, of course another girl, worked up something to say to me. "What the hell? What they hell is your problem? What did you do to break up Bella and Jake! You just broke her heart! You bastard!"

Seth gave her a look, then smacked her upside the head. "What the language." Always the brother. Then he looked at me, and just shook his head. "You didn't."

I knew what he was asking. If possible, everyone seemed more interested. Well except Jake. He just wanted me dead. Although no one knew for sure yet, he was almost positive. More than I was.

"I think so." I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm almost positive I imprinted. Yes, I think I just fell head over heals for a girl I have yet to introduce myself to. I am in love with a girl who just kneed me because I broke her up with her boyfriend. Wow, I know how to pick them. But she was amazing. Everything about her was perfect. Her warm chestnut hair, her deep pools of brown eyes, and those soft, rose colored lips….Wow, snap out of it!

Leah looked between us. Poor girl. She spends her day around werewolves everyday, and she still isn't aloud to know.

"Okay, right now! Someone is going to tell me what's going on, or else they are getting kneed like Paul just did!" She glared, and when no one answered, she added. "And I can knee harder."

Seth looked at Sam, begging for permission. It was her sister, but Sam shook his head no. Everyone saw, but only Quil and Embry left, leaving Seth, Sam, Jake and me to face her by ourselves.

"I swear Seth, I can take you! Tell me now!" She screamed, and I knew she was serious, but Sam still wouldn't allow. Stupid Alpha.

Leah lunged at Seth, but I turned away. I watched as Bella's fragile body shook with sobs. This was my fault. I turned to Sam, begging permission to tell her. He shook his head.

"Sam!" If I didn't tell her about the whole werewolf thing, then I couldn't tell her about the imprinting! Then she would never want to be near me! EVER! I couldn't let that happen.

"I said no Paul." Same glared at me, as did Jake. But Jake was glaring at me the whole time. Suddenly I realized Leah was sitting on Seth's…privates. He was gasping for help, and she just glared at us.

"Tell me what's going on, or one of you will be next." She had a look in her eye that proved she meant it. Damn Sam still wouldn't let him!

"Help." Seth croaked out. I reached over, picked up Leah, with one hand, and dragged her off of him.

I glanced back at Bella, and let out a whimper. She was still sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out to her, but Jacob was right on my heals.

As I got to Bella, I kneeled down next to her, trying to get her took look at me. "Bella." I whispered softly. She looked at me, but then shook her head. She finally wiped away her tears and pulled her arms tightly around her chest.

"I don't know your name." She muttered. Her voice cracked, as well as my heart. I didn't meant to put her through this. Damn werewolf crap.

"Paul." I kept my voice low, trying to sooth her.

**BPOV:**

Paul was his name. I was crying, and he came to sooth me. I mean, I just kneed this guy in the crotch, and he still came, trying to calm me down. This guy was a better man than I thought.

I couldn't take it anymore. There was a pulling feeling, and a growing feeling of needing comfort. I gently hugged him.

His arms were burning hot, but filled with love. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, suddenly feeling all my sorrow wash away. I heard growling, but I ignored it. It clearly wasn't coming from Paul.

As I pulled back, my lips gently hit his cheek. What happened next made my blood run cold.

_Yay Paul! Poor Leah, she doesn't know the secret yet. But don't worry, there's always more drama when I'm around! *smiles wickedly* alrighty! Enjoy! And, remember, never forget to R&R&S!_


	13. Chapter 13

**PPOV:**

Turning away from Bella, the most beautiful creature on this Earth, I saw Jacob phase on the spot. As he hit the ground, he growled menacingly. I knew I had to protect Bella, so I got up, ran to the side, phased, then moved in front of her. That way I protected her in wolf form, and didn't hurt her while I phased.

I stood there, growling at Jacob, protecting my angel. Then, I heard her speak, a sound of bells. "Paul? Jake?" I turned, just in time to see her beautiful brown eyes roll back into her head, and her hit the ground. I let out a howl, and saw all of the guys running forward. Quil and Embry in wolf form, Sam in human. Seth was probably restraining Leah in the house. If she saw this, we were all screwed.

Looking at Bella was enough to have me phase instantly. I hit the ground, hard, as I became human again. Sam threw me a pair of cut off shorts, but no shirt. Shit. I slid on the pants, and ran to Bella, supporting her head on my lap.

Quil and Embry forced Jake into the woods, just before Leah came running out. "Bella!" Her scream caused my sensitive ears to hurt. I let out a growl, and looked at Sam for help with Bella.

"Get her into the house. I'll call up Emily." he seemed calm, but I could tell he was freaking out, but not as much as I was, clearly.

I nodded, and whispered to my Bella softly. "Stay with me. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." I gently pulled her against my body, trying to be as loving as possible. I needed her to be okay.

Leah just looked at me, then Bella. "Why won't anyone tell me what the hell is going on? And where is Quil, Embry, and Jake?" She had tears in her eyes for Bella, but that wasn't my concern right now. It was Bella.

As I entered the house, I placed Bella gently on the couch, and sat by her head. I gently kissed her knuckles, and rocked her hand back and forth, wishing I could rock her whole self, but I didn't want to hurt her.

Leah was pacing in the kitchen, and I heard Seth try to calm her down. I knew that he was like a brother to Bella, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

Sam walked up to Bella's head, and then looked at me. "Emily will be here in ten minutes."

I then felt Bella begin to wake up. I moved, so I could brush the hair out of her eyes. As she woke, she was dazed. That changed quickly.

**BPOV:**

Waking up, my head hurt. I looked, and saw I was in the house. I didn't faint again, did I? Crap. Then I saw Paul, and I smiled weakly. He was so cute when he was concerned. But then I remembered.

I sat up quickly, and looked at him, wide eyed. "You were the wolf!" I jumped to my feet, and started to back out towards the door, scared beyond comprehension. When did I fall face first into the Twilight Zone?

"Bella, please. Hear me out…" Paul took a step forward, an emotion in his eyes that made me want to run and hug him, and never let go. But then all I saw was wolf. I let out a scream, then ran off.

I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going. But with each step, my heart clenched. Someone back there was a person I was supposed to be with. Someone I was supposed to be safe with. Someone who I had just met.

**PPOV:**

As I saw my angel run out of the house, a look of fear on her face, I knew I couldn't stay together anymore. I fell onto the couch, and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want Sam to look at me like I was weak, but he seemed to understand.

Seth and Leah came in. Sweet Leah ran over and gave me a hug. I glanced at Seth, thinking that he told her. He was glaring at Sam, and clenching and unclenching his jaw. Damn Alpha orders.

Leah looked at me, then the door. "Where's Bella?" She still had tears in her eyes for her friend, and she looked at me hesitantly.

I looked at Seth. "Can you come with me? I need to make sure she's safe, but she will probably talk to you first, since you are basically her brother…" I was hesitant, but I knew that was the only way I could see her.

Seth nodded quickly, then looked at Leah. "Stay in the house."

Although she was confused, she nodded, then sat down, looking at Sam. Everyone of us was like her brother, and clearly she needed someone to help her with this. Same sat down next to her, and pulled her into a weak hug, then nodded for us to go.

We ran out of the house, and I quickly started to pick up her scent. Looking at Seth, he nodded. "Dude, I know you are her imprint. But she is like my sister. After all this is over, if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay." With that, he ran off ahead of me.

I was slightly stunned. Seth had never talked to me like that. He must really care for Bella. I took off after him, and after a few minutes of running at inhuman speeds, we found her. I let out a small whimper as I saw her, laying on the ground in the woods, sobbing.

Looking at Seth, I let out a growl. I knew I would scare her if I walked up to her, so I stepped back, and nodded for him to go.

He ran up, and gently pulled her into a hug, which I growled at, only loud enough for him to hear. He glared at me, and I gave him an apologetic look. He nodded, and got Bella to stop sobbing.

She just looked at him, then in my direction. I held my breath. Did she see me? Would she accept me for what I am? Would she run out of my life forever?

But then her attention was back on Seth, and she pushed away slightly, out of his hug. "Are you one of those things too?" She sounded less scared than before, and I let out a slow breath. That was good.

Seth looked in my direction, and all of a sudden, Sam was at my side. In a low voice, so that only I and Seth could hear, he muttered, "Emily showed up shortly after you left. You can tell her Seth. She had to know now."

Seth nodded slightly, then looked back at Bella. "Bella, it is hard to explain, but we all are. We are meant to protect people from the cold ones. We are the good guys, not the bad ones." He looked just as scared as I was.

Bella had tears running down her face again, and she looked at her hands. "Where's Paul?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I took a step forward, so that she could see me. Sam followed right next to me. I smiled weakly. "Right here, Angel."

What she did next was the most shocking part of the whole day.

_Hehe hope you liked it!_


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV:**

I stood up, and hugged Paul. I couldn't fight the feeling any more. I know I should have been scared of him, but I just felt safe. Looking up into his beautiful face, I saw a smile on his face, and I gave him a watered one. He quickly wiped the tears off my face with a hot hand, and I smiled wider.

Pulling back, I looked at everyone, and sighed. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? And is Jake okay? And when do you guys change?" I felt my face heat up and I stopped talking. I was rambling. Great.

I heard Paul chuckle, then put his arm around my shoulders. I actually became dizzy and stumbled slightly, which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Good to have you back Bella. But there is one thing you need to know before we go back…" Seth looked at me with a friendly look, and then glared at Sam.

"What?" I felt my heart speed up in fright, and then Paul gently pulled my closer to his side, gently rubbing my arm. I let out a sigh and calmed down, leaning against his side softly.

"Why don't _you _tell her Sam." Seth started to shake, and I could tell how angry he was. Wait, shaking… Paul and Jake shook before they became wolves! I let out a small yelp, and Paul moved in front of me slightly, and glared at Seth, who stopped shaking.

"Leah can't know about any of this." Sam sounded sad about it.

"What? But she's my best friend! And Seth is her brother!" It didn't make sense, at all. She had to already know.

"Unless she finds out one of the two ways you did, she will never know." Seth growled out, and started to shake his head angrily.

"Wait, one of the two ways I found out? I only found out one way. When Paul and Jake changed…right?" I looked up at Paul, who just rubbed the back of his neck. "Paul?"

Seth walked by. "Might as well tell her when we get her back to the house. I'll get Leah out, but it won't be easy. And I swear, if he kicks me again, I'm going to kill you Paul." Then he was gone.

I looked at Paul again. "You still haven't answered _any _of my questions." I looked at Paul, then Sam. "Please, I'm really confused right now!"

Paul looked at Sam, who just shrugged. Paul looked at me and sighed. "How about we get you back to the house first, and we will answer all of you questions there." God, with a voice like that, how could I say no?

Opening my mouth to answer, I couldn't form any words. I quickly closed my mouth and just nodded.

Paul chuckled, seemed to be relaxing a little. Sam ran by us, and then Paul held his hand out towards me, which he pulled back slightly. "Only if you want to."

I thought for a second, then intertwined my fingers in his, and saw him smile at me, which I returned. "I don't know what's going on, but I think I like it." I smiled, and we started walking at a slow pace.

Paul let out a slow breath, which started to make me nervous again. He looked down at me, and I looked at him, silently begging him to explain. "So…can I ask you something?"

I nodded, lost in his eyes. He continued quickly. "Are you scared of me now?" He didn't look at my face, as if he was scared of my answer.

I pulled him to a stop, and looked at his face, also he was looking at the ground. "To be honest, it scared me at first. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get used to it, but I'm not scared of you. At least not as of now. I just want to know what's going on."

He finally looked at me and smiled. He started to walk again. "Well once you know the whole story, I think everything will start to make more sense."

I smiled, and gently squeezed his hand which was in mine. "Well then lets get to the house." I smiled a watered down smiled. I am terrified about what I'm going to learn. Would I not be able to see Jake anymore? He did say that Paul was the reason why we couldn't go out anymore. Suddenly, I realized we had made it back to the house.

Letting out a slow, long breath and looked at Paul, moving an inch closer.

"You ready for this?" Paul looked at me, giving me the option. I smiled. Just holding his hand made me feel safe, and I loved it. I don't know what's happening to me, but I really liked it.

Nodding, I walked into the house, with Paul at my side. Looking into the room, I saw that Quil and Embry were standing next to the door, Sam was leaning against the wall, and Jake was hiding in the corner almost.

Paul led me over to the couch, and sat next to me, but sadly let go of my hand. "So, where should we start?"

Leaning back into the couch, I let out a sigh. "Why are you all wolves?" I felt weird just coming out and saying it, but I needed to know everything, or at least everything I could think about.

Quil answered from where he stood at the door. "Our tribe's legends say that we are descendants of wolves. Whenever the cold ones come around, some of the 'lucky' members with the genes change into werewolves to keep the unknowing ones safe. When we loose our tempers, or just outright need to change for patrols and whatnot."

Looking over at Jake, I sighed. "So why did you two change in front of me?" I whispered out, still remembering the terror that I felt as I watched them change. Shuddering softly, Paul looked at me. I carefully slid my hand into his, and smiled at the feeling.

"Because I love you Bella. But we can't be together." He folded his arms tightly across his chest, and began to clench and unclench his jaw, clearly angry. He wouldn't look at me.

"Why not?" I looked at him and Paul, confused.

"Because, when you are a werewolf, you can imprint. Imprinting is when you see your soul mate, and will do anything for them. From being their friend, to being their lover. They will do anything to make them happy." Paul answered softly, giving me a sideway's glance.

"And the person they imprint on feels it too?" He nodded, and I let out a slow breath. This was a lot to take it. Closing my eyes, I tried to think.

"Jake, can I ask you a question?" I didn't even open my eyes, not wanting to see anyone's reaction quiet yet.

"I guess." He growled out, which I then opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Do you hate me now?" My voice was a whisper, and Paul whipped around to look at me, shock on his face.

Jake pushed off the wall and looked at me. "Of course not Bella. I can't hate you. I mean, I don't like this whole thing. But I know that I will find my imprint, and I don't want to mess you and Paul up."

That is when it hit me. Me and Paul. And the cold ones. Who were the cold ones. "You guys said the cold ones. Where are they that there need to be you guys as wolves?"

Paul shifted back slightly so that he was next to me, and gently held my hand. I didn't pull back. I liked it.

"They are in Forks. We don't know where exactly. But since more and more people are phasing, we need to keep everyone's imprints close and safe. Emily is my imprint, and Jared's is Kim, who he is visiting right now. And now you and Paul."

Nodding, I realized how my family was in danger. "What can I look for to be able to figure out which ones are the cold ones?" I still don't know what a cold one is, so I will have to check that out later with Paul.

"Well, there was a treated created in the past, but no one knows exactly who was there for the treated. They are apparently animal drinkers, but we still think they are a threat. But since they supposedly only drink animal blood, their eyes turn black when they are hungry, and a caramel when they are fed. They are extremely beautiful, strong, and fast." Sam rattled off the list.

I gulped quickly, and looked at Paul. "What?" He asked, moving closer to me, clearly confused.

"Crap." Was all I could say.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV:**

As they rattled off the list, I got an idea of who fit that description. Of course, I can't keep my mouth shut, so everyone knew something was up.

"Bella, what is it?" Jake jumped up, trying to get an answer quickly.

Clearing my throat, I tried to think of a lie. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys. It's just that I have to get home. I mean, I'm sure Leah will be back soon, and if I see her right now, I know I'm going to spill the moment she asks. I need time to absorb it all." I was lying, but I was hoping no one noticed.

Everyone nodded, and I stood up. "So, see you all later I guess?"

They nodded, Embry and Quil smiling at me the brightest. "Yup, now you can't get rid of us."

Smiling, I looked at Paul. "Can you give me a ride?"

His face brightened with a smile. "Of course. Let's go." He led me towards the door, and then to his truck, which looked like it was brand new.

Once we started down the road, he looked at me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I was shocked, and waited for him to explain, because I thought I was hiding everything pretty well.

"When you said crap earlier. I know it wasn't because of Leah. Please tell me." He smiled at me slightly, trying to get me to crack. Damn, it worked.

"I think I know who are the cold ones…but I need you to come with me…just in case." Although I barely knew this man, I knew he would keep me safe. And I've spent plenty of time with the pack, and I knew they all cared for me.

He pulled the car over and looked at me. "Who?" He looked scared for me, but I couldn't tell him.

"You just need to trust me…"

"Bella, I can't take you home until I know that you will be safe." The look in his eyes were enough to make me crack. But I knew I had to have proof first.

"You have to promise me first that you will still let me get proof before you tell the others. And that you will come with me." I had to get him to promise. If I told him right now, then he would never let me back in Forks.

"Bella…"

I gently put my hand in his, loving the tingle that shot through my body. "Please."

He let out a breath, then nodded. "Now will you tell me?"

"I'll tell you once I get to my house. I don't want you angry and driving." I looked at him with pouting eyes and trying to get him to melt at my look, but I figured it wouldn't work.

"Fine." He started to pull out onto the road again, and since he did, he had to let go of my hand. Leaning against the window, my heart started to pound. I knew this wouldn't end up well, and I was panicked at it all.

"Bella, are you okay?" He looked at me closely, but we were almost at my house.

I shook my head slightly. "Just a little nervous, that's all." As I said that, we pulled up to my house, and Paul was suddenly at my door, opening it.

He helped me out. Although I wanted to be pulled into his warm embrace, I still barely knew him. All I know is that some werewolf thing was making me feel like it. I had to learn more about him before I fell for a guy at least two years older than me.

Although, I did slid my fingers in his, and quickly felt like I was about to pass out. The mix of fear and Paul next to me almost made me black out on the spot, but I managed to keep pretty good until I entered the house. "Paul, please don't leave." I whispered softly before I opened the front door.

Paul was making a face, as if he smelled something terrible, but then his face went back to normal and he nodded. "I won't, I promise Bells." I smiled at that. Bells, I liked that nickname.

Opening the door, my fear changed to anger. "Everyone! Come here!" I called out, and stood by the door, ready to run off if I needed to.

Everyone walked down the stairs, all paired off, with Edward ending the line. Alice and Emmett looked worried, the rest just looked slightly mad. "Yes Bella?" Alice asked softly.

"I need to know the truth. What are you guys?" My voice rose, and Paul tightened his grip, looking at me in shock. He finally caught on.

"Bella, we are your family." Esme smiled slightly, but she knew I knew.

"Then why do your eyes change color from topaz to black? And when they are black, why are you all so mean, and then you leave for a while. Then when you come back, they are back to topaz? And why are you all so beautiful, and share the same eye colors if you are all adopted? And why is Emmett so strong, and all of you are fast?" My vision started to blur with tears from sorrow, fear, and anger. I have been in a house with cold ones for years?

"Bella, you don't understand. We aren't the bad ones here." Alice took a step forward, but I put my hand up to stop her.

"The mutts are the bad one." Rosalie growled, and I heard Paul growl in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me? You are the cold ones! Vampires!" I heard my voice crack, and Emmett and Esme moved to comfort me. "Don't come near me! Not until I get answers!"

Carlisle was the one to answer. "Bella, we couldn't tell you. We are animal drinkers. None of us drink human blood. We only want to keep you safe and have you be part of our family."

I shook my head. "If you wanted me safe and part of your family, you would have told me. I have lived with you guys for two years, and you never told me! I had to learn from other people! People who told me about themselves in just a month! You took over two years! When were you planning on tell me? Two more years? Ten?" I was loosing it, and I was shouting now. I knew I shouldn't have joined this family all those years ago. I should have just staid homeless. I might have died, but at least by something normal, not by vampire bites!

"Bella. We wanted you safe, not on the streets." Emmett sounded pained, but I shook my head.

"I need time to think this over. Don't come looking for me." The tears streamed down my face, and I walked out the door and right into Paul's truck. I shut and locked the door, pulled my knees to my chest, and started to sob into my knees.

Paul got into the car, and started to drive. After a few minutes, he pulled over and pulled me into a hug. I looked at him. "They will find us. We have to keep going." If they found me, I was scared they would kill me because I knew their secret. What had I done?

"Bella, we are in La Push now. They can't come here. And if they do, you have a pack of wolves to protect you." He smiled slightly, and I buried my face into his chest. Suddenly, I heard a phone start to ring. Thankfully, I didn't have mine, so it must have been Paul's.

He shifted me slightly so he could answer the phone, and still be hugging me. "What?" His voice was a mix between a growl and a sorrow filled whisper.

"Okay, we will be there in five minutes." Then he shut the phone and hugged me again. "Bells, we need to get you to Leah's. We need to tell the pack." He started to drive, and then looked at me, an emotion in his eyes that made me feel better.

_Sorry that had to happen, but you can't be happy to find out you have been living with vampires! Hope you still liked it!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry I've been slow updating. This is the speed I'm ganna be at most likely, at least during the week. I'm focusing on my actual book more, and with school, and social life, it's hard to keep up! Okay, hope you enjoy, and aren't upset by the wait!_

**BPOV:**

As we pulled up to Leah's house, I saw a group of boys in a circle around something in the yard. Instantly, I was slightly worried. What would be that important that they would all be out in the open? My heart began to beat out of my chest.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened and I let out a yelp, covering my face. I then felt a warm hand pull my hands away from my face. "Bells, it's okay. We have something to show you though. That is, if you're up to it…" He looked me over carefully, judging weather or not to have me go through it.

Looking at him, I let out a slow breath. This was hard for me, just this whole day in general. But if I did this, it might take my mind off of it. Then, I realized he would never let anything or anyone hurt me, even if that meant that his life would be in danger.

Grabbing his hand tighter in mine, I slid out of the truck and stood close to him. I still don't know if I wanted to date him, or take him up on that friend offer. Either way, I needed someone to keep me safe. If that meant leaning more towards the dating option, I could deal with that. He is nice and cute. I clung to his side, and he looked down at me, and gently put his arm around my shoulder. His burning embrace made me feel safer than ever before. I could see him smile.

We slowly walked towards the group, and I heard a loud growl, then some slow orders. "You need to calm down. We can explain it then, and then you will change back. Trust me." Seth's voice was slow, and he sounded almost proud.

"What's going on?" I whispered to the guys, as they split slightly to surround me instead of the other thing.

"We have a new pack member…" Jake smiled slightly, but I noticed everyone was trying to hide my view.

I then heard a soft thud, and Seth mutter, "Uh…here. Sorry." And then join our circle, redder than red. "Uh…she's human again." He started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Wait, she?" I tried to peek around the boys, but they were all _so _much taller than me, I couldn't see a thing.

"Will someone get me some real clothes and tell me what's going on?" The guys parted and I saw Leah standing there. Her arms were crossed over her chest angrily, and I was shocked at what she was in. Only a white sports bra and slightly baggy jean shorts. Don't get me wrong, she looked hot, but it must be weird for her in front of all the guys.

"No. Way." I looked at all the guys. I knew the secret, and I didn't want to hide it from Leah. Now I didn't have to, but I was extremely confused by it all.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Leah asked me. As I nodded, she tackled me to the ground and pinned me there. I heard a growl, and looked at Paul. He was being held back by Seth and Jake. It must have looked like Leah was hurting me, but she did this all the time, and it didn't feel any different. "What's going on?" Leah sounded happy, and a sparkle was in her eye.

"You already know." I smiled back at her, and saw the smile spread on her face in return.

"No way."

"Yup! Now you really are wolfy." I giggled, and she helped me up, pulling me into a loving hug and we started to jump up and down.

"No way. Now way no way!" She started to cheer, overjoyed.

I heard a growl and a few chuckles. Turning, I saw Paul was being let go, but he came towards me, growling. He pulled me into an embrace, growling quietly at Leah.

Pushing back slightly, I looked at the guys, who stood in front of him, while Seth quickly explained, and I held back Leah. "When you imprint, your only want in life is to keep your imprint safe and happy. It's out of love really." He smirked slightly, and I nodded, then both Paul and Leah calmed.

"Imprint? Wait, Bella, how do you know about this?" Leah looked at me confused, then at Paul, then continued to do that over and over again quickly.

I laughed softly. I couldn't help it. I walked over to Paul and gently hugged him around the waist. I had been fighting against my wait to do this, so I just decided to fold. Worst comes to worst, I end up on the streets heartbroken. Best comes to best, I end up with Paul. I could deal with that.

"Come on, we'll explain it inside." I smiled at her, then at Paul. He gently hugged me tighter to his side, and I let out a sigh of contentment. Looking back at Leah, I tilted my head towards her house. "Then you can put on some real clothes."

I heard Quil behind me. "I think you should stay like that Leah." Then a chuckle, and a hit, most likely from Seth. Always a good brother.

Leah tried to cover herself up, and I chuckled, tossing her my jacket. She put it on, and zipped it up quickly, smiling at me. "Thanks Bells." She let out a breath, then started off towards the house. "Come on! I want to know what the hell is going on with me!"

"Leah, clean up your language." Seth called after her, and we all started after her.

"Right after I figure out why the _hell _I'm a wolf." She cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something. He shook his head and let it slide. Smart boy. She was gently with me, because I'm a girl who kills herself over air, but she would beat the crap out of him if he gave her the chance.

Walking into the house, I sat next to Paul, making sure our fingers were interlocked. Seth sat at my feet, Jake leaned against the wall, Sam leaned against the wall, again, and Embry and Quil stood by the door, again. Leah slumped down on the single chair and looked around. "Okay, start." She said, not to anyone in particular.

I giggled slightly, and looked around. Finally, my gaze landed on Sam. He seemed the highest in the group, so he should explain. Apparently he thought so too, because he started to talk.

"Our tribe's legends say that we are descendants of wolves, as you know. Whenever the cold ones come around, some of the 'lucky' members with the genes change into werewolves to keep the unknowing ones safe. When we loose our tempers, or just outright need to change for patrols and whatnot." He let out a sigh. "But a girl has never phased before."

I held my breath. Why couldn't he have just let that part slide? I mean, she didn't need to know that! I could see her tense, and I could see the anger slowly building in her.

"So, I'm not normal? Only boys go through this? Why is this so fucked up?" Seth growled, and she turned on him, growling even louder. "I am pissed! I can say the f word if I want to! I'm a werewolf, and apparently I'm not supposed to! So you want me to watch what I say? Well I don't want to be a wolf, so too bad!"

She got up, and started to tremble. I gulped, and Paul stood in front of me, growling at her. "Both of you, stop it!" I stood between them, and clamped my eyes shut. "You want to hurt each other? You have to hurt me first." I kept my eyes closed, and a hand on each of their shoulders, feeling their trembles.

They both stopped, and I let out a breath as Paul pulled me into a hug. "Sorry, Bells." I nodded, and he sat, me at his side.

Seth sat, and Leah looked around. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well there is a lot more-" Leah put up her hand to cut of Sam.

"What do I _need _to know right now? This is a lot to take in…"

Seth sighed, and pulled Leah into a hug. "You're not going to like it."

She sighed, and looked at her brother. "I can handle it. I have you, and all my other 'brothers' to help me through it."

"You have to cut your hair."

Oh crap.

_Sorry it took so long, I got writers block. And then my computer crashed, and yeah. Hope it was good enough that you don't mind the wait. Thanks! R&R&S_


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV:

**I was shocked at what I heard. Leah had to cut her hair? That was her most prized possession! She would die to keep it as cute as she does. She is beautiful anyway, but it defiantly her best feature. Well, after her eyes.**

**She slowly slid her fingers through her beautiful, black locks. They always curled perfectly, and she didn't even need to do anything to it. Letting out a slow breath, she nodded. "Okay, I know I have to, and I will, but why? Just for future reference." I could see the tears make her eyes shimmer, but none fell. I walked over and hugged her away from Seth.**

"**Well, your hair length is the length of your fur. That is why your fur was so long when you phased today. It is easier to just keep it short. Then you don't have to worry about it, and it's just best. Sorry." Seth spoke quietly.**

**Leah wiped away her tears and nodded. "Well, now I know about why you guys act so weird. As long as I can hang with all my brothers, I'm fine with it. Cut away." She smiled at us, but I knew she was worried about how short it would be cut.**

"**You will still be beautiful." I smiled at her, and she smiled a beautiful smile. "You think?"**

**I couldn't help but laugh at her look. "Of course!" Grabbing her hand, I pulled her off the couch and smiled. "Get me some scissors."**

**Leah looked at me. "Your cutting my hair?"**

"**Well it's either me, or one of these guys. I mean, I guess they can give a decent haircut." I smiled, and ran my hand through Paul's short hair. "If you like it that length."**

**Paul laughed, and Leah rolled her eyes. "Fine, cut away. Come on, in the bathroom so it's easier to clean up. Oh, and you guys can come to, and tell me anything else that is important and I should know. But please, not everything. I can only remember so many things at one time."**

**They nodded, and all followed me to the bathroom. Leah picked up a pretty big chair with ease, and sighed. "Super strength also?" She called over her shoulder as she quickly entered the bathroom, and put it down.**

"**Yeah. Maybe now when we fight, I won't have to **_**let **_**you win." Seth laughed and sat down on the edge of the tub, watching.**

**I sat Leah down on the chair and looked around. "The scissors are where?"**

"**Top left drawer." Leah sighed, and leaned her head back, and then looked at everyone that filled the small room. "When I said 'you guys' I meant Seth and Paul. Seth because he's my brother, Paul because he has been around Bella and won't seem to let her alone."**

**Picking up the scissor's, I let out a sigh. "Why is that?" Leah asked, pushing the scissors away momentarily so she could get her answer.**

"**Well, when you are a werewolf, you can imprint. Basically, it's when you meet your soul mate. You will do anything for them." Paul answered quickly but quietly from the door. Glancing at him, I saw that he was leaning against the door, watching me closely. My face heated up quickly.**

"**How do you know when they are your soul mate?" She looked between me and Paul, clearly knowing what happened. Darn, I always wanted to tell my best friend about my boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend? What am I thinking! I had to wait until all this stopped before I made that official…**

"**When you look in their eyes, you know. Trust me." Paul said softly, and smiled at me, making my face redder than a tomato.**

"**Okay, can we stop talking about all this mushy love stuff and get to anything **_**else **_**she needs to know? Or can I get cutting?"**

"**There is more she needs to know, but you can cut first." Seth let out a sigh, and leaned forward until his hands were on his knees so he wouldn't fall into the tub.**

"**Alright. So, how short?" I was worried I would have to cut it to the length of the boys. Leah would always be beautiful, but that would be too much.**

"**Her shoulders should be a good length. Sorry Leah." Sam muttered, then was gone.**

**Leah let out a breath, and closed her eyes. "So, with the imprinting thing. Can you only date your imprint?" I just stood there, and she ordered me, with eyes closed, "Bella, cut my hair now."**

**Nodding, I picked up her hair, and nodded to Seth to talk quickly. Maybe then she wouldn't hear the scissors cut through her hair.**

**Seth quickly started to talk, watching me cut his sisters hair. "Well, no, you can date who ever. But once you look into your imprints eyes, they are all you think about. All you want is to make them happy, and be with them, either as a friend or lover. Once you see them, it will be impossible to date anyone else."**

**Somewhere between 'imprints eyes' and 'friend or lover' I had grabbed a pony tail length of hair, and cut a straight line. I let out a yelp as I clutched the hair that once was attached to her head.**

**Leah opened her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. Her hair landed at her shoulders, and had a wave that didn't look the most attractive at the moment. But it did give me an idea.**

"**Leah, I have the **_**best **_**idea! I will look great!" I started to reach into the drawers, then turned to Seth and Paul, who were the only ones left in the room now. "Okay, give me ten minutes to glamour her up again, and then we can talk about everything else that we need to. Okay?" I looked at them, begging both of them.**

**Clearly, Paul didn't want to. Seth nodded, and left, but Paul staid where he was. Oh, I can fix that. I mean, I'm his imprint, right?**

**Walking up to him, I smiled and hugged him loosely around the hips. I loved the feeling of my cheek against his chest, and his arms around my higher back. "Please? I'll be out in a few minutes." **

"**Okay." He mumbled into my hair, and then he was gone. The moment he was gone, I hated the feeling. I felt like half my heart was gone. **

**Sucking it up, I turned and smiled at her. "Okay, first things first, let's get you into some real clothes." I pulled her out of the chair, with some resistance. "Come on, let's make you hot for Embry. Don't worry, your hair will look beautiful again, don't worry." **

**She followed me, and I started to pull through her closet. "You think Embry likes me?" Looking at her, I could see the bright smile on her face. I heard laughing from downstairs and huffed in anger. **

**Throwing the door open, I looked at the empty hallway. "Okay, you have super hearing too?" I didn't get a response, so I kept yelling. "Everyone out of the house, now! This is a girl moment, so either become a girl, or get out of the house!"**

"**But Bella…" Seth complained softly, but I stuck in my ways.**

"**Out! Go until you can't hear us in the house. I will call for you guys once she's ready." I slammed the door before they could protest, and turned back to Leah, who was gazing off into space, probably day dreaming about Embry.**

"**Alright Wolfy, lets get you dressed up for your man." Smiling, I ran into her closet, and started to throw the cutest of the cute at her, sure she would be hot, and end up with Embry, or her imprint, or someone.**

_**Hope you like it! Love you all! R&R&S**_


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV:**

Tossing her two outfits, I smile at her. "So, the dress, or the blouse and skirt?" Both of them looked adorable on her, and both would make any wolf boy drool.

"Blouse and skirt. I'll save the dress for a more formal occasion." She tossed the dress back at me, which, of course, I missed. I quickly bended over, picked it up, and placed it back in the closet, and turned to look Leah.

"Wow." Was all I could mutter. Apparently she had speed too, because she was already dressed in the clothes and looked stunning.

"You think it looks okay?" She asked, turning to show off the back too. I smiled. The blouse was an off white color, which was a flattering tight, reached just below her hips, and was crossed in the back, revealing her russet colored skin. The skirt was a short, but not trampy, dark blue, with a slit down the side that showed off her long legs. I smiled at her brightly.

"Amazing. Now, let's do your hair, then your makeup." I smiled, walking back into the bathroom. Her outfit was perfect, so now I had to show her that, even though it was short, her hair could still be beautiful.

She sat down in the chair, and ran her fingers through her hair. "You think it will look okay?" This time, I could tell she was holding back tears. She might be all tough and mighty, and now a wolf, but she was still a girl. Still fragile, and dependant on her looks.

"I know it will. Just watch." Reaching into the bottom drawer, I pulled out several things, one at a time. First, I pulled out a squirt bottle, filled with fresh water. Then a hair dryer, a wide toothed comb, and finally, a long, black bottle of curling moose.

"You're going to curl it?" Leah asked. Looking at her in the mirror, I saw her smile.

"Of course! It will look beautiful!" Then, wanting it to be as dramatic as possible, I forced her to turn around so she couldn't see the mirror. Then I started to work.

After five very quick minutes of working on her hair, I decided not to let her see herself until I had finished with her makeup as well. Reaching around her, I finished that too, then turned her around, proud of myself.

"Bella! Thank you so much!" She pulled me into a hug, then pulled back, looking at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was simple, but complimented her dark skin nicely. Her hair was in loose ringlets, and was a few inches off of her shoulders, but stunning.

I smiled at her. "Anytime. And I told you your hair length doesn't matter." Grabbing her hand, I began to lead her down the stairs. "Go sit on the couch, and I'll call the guys."

Walking to the door, I opened it and peeked out. Just at the edge of the woods, I could see all of the guys, in a semi-circle, leaning against trees. Smirking to myself, I decided to test their hearing. Whispering, I called to them. "Guys come on."

I saw them all shift, but that was as far as they moved. I guess they didn't hear me talk, but they heard a noise. Sighing, I decided to test them more later, because I was too impatient. "Guys! Come on! She's dressed!" It was between a yell, and just talking, and they all started running towards me.

They all got to the door, and they smiled at me. "Finally." Quil rolled his eyes, and we all started to walk slowly towards Leah.

"It takes some time for perfection." I slid my hand into Paul's, and then I saw Leah.

"Wow." Seth and Embry muttered at the same time, and Leah stood, smiling.

"Really?" She looked at Embry, and he just nodded.

"Aww, puppy love." I shook my head and sat down on the couch, dragging Paul behind me. I kept our hands intertwined, and gently rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb, loving the feeling of his hot hand in my cool one.

Leah smiled at Embry, and he smiled at her. My only thought was imprint. Looking at Paul, he shook his head. "Just a crush." He smiled at them though. He was such a good friend.

Sitting down, Leah patted the spot next to her, and Embry quickly sat next to her and smiled.

"Alright, stop drooling over my little sister. We still have some other things we need to talk about." Seth growled softly, and sat down on the single chair.

I felt someone watching me, so I quickly glanced over. It was Jake, again. He was glaring at us again, and I let out a slow breath, clenching my teeth together. "Jake, stop it, right now."

Everyone looked at me, and he sighed. "But Bells…"

I held up my hand, cutting him off. "No Jake. Apparently you are going to imprint. Did you imprint on me? No. So I'm not meant for you, so just calm down, and move on." I looked down at my hands. "Please."

I heard Paul give off a slight growl, and I let out a huff of air. "Just stop it, both of you. This is about Leah now. Unless we talk about the Cullen's…" I glanced at Paul. At this time, being surrounded by the Pack's family, I missed my own. I mean, I know that they are vampires, but if they wanted to kill me, they would have two years ago. Well, except now I know what they are…No, they wouldn't. Would they?

Paul looked at me, and let go of my hand. I guess he knows what I'm about to say. But him not making any contact with me nearly broke my heart. Hey, I'm destined to be with this guy. He's my soul mate, and I can't really fight it. So might as well go with it. I snuggled into his side, and smiled.

I felt his body tense, but then he put his arm around me, and gently pulled me closer to his side.

"What about the Cullen's?" Leah had been over to my house before. Actually, we typically go to my house, and then I would either get a ride school to her place, and then walk back to school to get picked up. I didn't know why my family wanted me to do that, but now I guess I do.

"Well…they are…you see…they wont hurt me. I know they wont." I blurted the last part out, making it known. Only Paul knows that they are the cold ones, so I didn't look at his face, scared of his reaction.

"Bella, yes they will. That is what they do." Paul pulled away from me so I had to look at his face. "You can't go back there."

"Paul, yes I can! They are my family! They took me in, cared for me when I was all alone. They are my _family._" After all this, I knew that they were. I knew that Alice was my sister, always there for fashion advice. Esme and Carlisle were my mom and dad. Emmett is my tough big brother that cared for me first. Jasper is the calm headed one, and the one that is into reading like me. Edward was the musical one, which I always loved. And Rosalie…well, she just hates me. I don't know why, and I don't care. Someday, I will get her to like me.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Leah begged from the other side of the room, which seemed like it was another light-year away.

"You aren't going to like it. And I just fixed your hair all nice, and your clothes are just perfect. I don't want you to ruin them. Here, Leah change your clothes, then I will tell you." I knew that they would all get so angry, and I didn't want that cute outfit to get ruined.

"Bella." Sam growled from the other side of the room.

"No, I won't tell. Leah, it will take you literally five seconds to change, so go." I pointed up the stairs.

"Paul…" Sam growled again. Looking at Paul, I tried to beg him with my eyes to not say anything, but he wouldn't look at me. I saw Leah run up the stairs, and I leaned up and gently put my hand over his mouth.

"Owl hike." _I'll bite, _was what he managed to mumble out.

"You do, and I won't talk to you for a week." I smiled at him, and he knew I was being honest.

Leah came down the stairs, in loose cut off jeans, and a tank top. "Talk, now."

Letting go of Paul's mouth, I sighed. "Let's just say, I've been living closer to the cold ones than most would want."

Growls filled the room, and I was suddenly filled with pain, fear, and horror. Shit, I should have told them this outside.


	19. Chapter 19

_PPOV:_

_**Watching the events unfold, I let out a growl. The moment Bella told them that the Cullen's were the blood suckers, everyone freaked. And I mean everyone.**_

_**Jake was the first to growl, and the first to change. The rest followed suit quickly. Somehow, Leah was just trembling, but got hit by Quil when he phased. I don't know if it was because she was unknowing about everything that she was able to keep her calm, but I knew she would heal quickly. Bella, my **_**Bella, on the other hand, was human.**

**I don't know who was the one to hit her, but whoever it is, they are lucky I don't. But all I knew was that the room was filled with werewolves, two injured girls, and myself, still human. I lost it.**

"**Everyone, phase back, now! What the hell is your problem? Someone tend to Leah, and explain to her that she will be healed quickly. And I swear to God, whoever hit Bella, you better stay away from me. Everyone else, help me."**

**I ran over to Bella, and let out a whimper. God, there was so much blood. She had been thrown into the wall, leaving a small whole in it which I could only presume was from her head. There was a picture frame next to her, and the glass was in her hand. Her eyes were closed, but I could see her chest rise and fall slowly with each soft breath.**

**There were three cuts on her chest, clearly from someone's claw. It ripped her shirt, but not off of her. Her shirt darkened from the blood, and it started to spread with each passing moment. Each passing breath. Each passing heart breath.**

**Then, I felt a presence next to me. Looking, I saw it was Jake. He looked at her, then at me. "Let's get her over to the couch."**

**I nodded, looking at her with tears in my eyes. This was going to be as hard on me as it is on her. I gently lifted her up, and held my breath. As quickly, but smoothly, as I could, I got her over to the couch and gently put her down. **

**Looking her over, I then thought of Leah. She was her best friend. If anything happened to Leah, my Bella would be crushed. Glancing over at Leah, I noticed at she was sitting up, and pressing her shirt to her side, only with her sports bra on. She let out a hiss of a breath as she was helped up by Embry and Seth.**

**They gently put her down on the single chair, and she placed her head back onto the chair, looking at the ceiling, letting out a whimper. I noticed that there was a good amount of blood in the shirt. I didn't realize she was that hurt. She would still heal, but it would take a few days longer than I originally thought.**

"**Leah, are you okay?" Embry asked, squatting so he was her height. I saw he was worried for her. Not only did he like her, but we were all her brother's. I was panicked for her now. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to act tough, she even messed up his hair a bit, but she let out another wince of pain.**

**Seth tensed, and looked around. "Where the hell is Quil?" Oh crap, he must have seen Quil hit his younger sis. Not a smooth move.**

"**I'm fine." Leah looked at him, but her pain was obvious, and her arm was slacking, so the blood was still flowing quickly out of her side. Embry gently pushed her hand away, and added slight pressure to her cut. She winced, but smiled at him.**

"**Tell her about the healing." I muttered, but then turned back to Bella. "Jake, what do we do?" I was panicked. I quickly took off my shirt, since I was the only one that had not destroyed my clothes, and very gently pressed it on her chest.**

"**There is only one person who can help us." Jake, who somehow got clothes, as well as the other guy, out of nowhere, pulled off his shirt and gently picked up her hand. A few pieces of glass fell out, but one big shard remained in her hand. He wrapped it around her hand, trying to stop the blood without touching the single shard.**

"**Shit. Seth, give me your phone. Sam, go calm down Quil, and don't let Embry or Seth kill him. Seth, Embry, just help Leah." I know I shouldn't be giving orders, and Sam just had to put me into place. **

"**You do not give **_**me **_**orders, Paul." Always the Alpha. Well too bad, I was on edge, and not worth it.**

**Getting to my feet, I let Jake gently add pressure to Bella's chest while I put the **_**Alpha **_**into place. "Oh really? Now, think about my poor Bella over there, bleeding and possibly dead. I don't know who did this to her. For all I know, you did it to her. But I'm having mercy on you all. But look at her." I waited for him to, and saw him physically flinch. "Now, think, what if that was Emily?"**

**I saw him shudder, and then he was gone. Walking back over to Bella, I took my place back, and gently added pressure to her chest. "Please be okay Bella. Don't leave me." I whispered softly in her ear. I heard a lot of noise behind me, but I ignored it. Seth tapped my shoulder, and handed me a cell phone.**

**I took it, and typed in a number which I prayed was the Cullen's. One ring, two rings, three rings… Just when I was about to crust it in my hand, I heard a soft voice on the other end. "Hello?"**

"**Which Cullen is this?" I couldn't tell from the voice. I only knew it was a girl, but which one was a mystery to me. **

"**Esme." Esme…the mother? I guess. That could work. She might feel bad for the girl who was basically her daughter.**

"**Bella is hurt. The doctor can come, but only him. There is a lot of blood." We don't need too many blood suckers around here. Although I was tempted to say it, I fought against it. I'm not sure if Bella could hear me, and if she could, she would be pissed it I said that.**

"**But what about the treaty?" Crap! She was the one that was there when the treaty was made! This was just messed up…**

"**Forget the treaty. Bella is really hurt, and either come and save her, or I will get you." I hug up the phone, and looked down at Bella. Her eyes were slits, looking at me.**

"**Well, that wasn't very nice." Her voice was a weak whisper, and then she closed her eyes again.**

"**Bella? Are you okay?" I pulled my hand off of her chest, scared that I was hurting her.**

"**Everything hurts. But please, make the bleeding stop." Her eyes were still closed, and I could hear the pain in her voice.**

"**Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. And now you are so hurt, and it's all my fault-"**

**With her hand that Jake was not trying to get to stop bleeding, she slowly placed it on my cheek, and forced her eyes open. "Paul, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I should have waited until we were outside. But thank you for helping." She winced as she took a deep breath. "In more ways than one."**

**I looked down at her. She was my angel, but there was blood all over her, and she was in so much pain.**

**Leaning down, I gently kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Carlisle will be here shortly. You're going to be okay." I smiled weakly at her, and she returned a smile to me.**

**I felt a cool breeze next to me, and looking up, I saw that it was the Cullen. Jake got up and left, and I moved the bloody shirt off of her chest and sat, right next to her head.**

**Bella whimpered. "Dad…" She whispered softly, and smiled weakly.**

"**Bella, you are going to be okay. You didn't loose as much blood as it looks." He sat down, and pulled out a clear bag of liquid, then turned to me. "Paul, thank you for saving my daughter."**

**I gave a curt nod, and turned to Bella. She was watching me, and held out her uninjured hand towards me. I gently took it, and kissed her knuckles, and watched Carlisle closely as he started to heal my angel.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys. Today might be your lucky day! I have no school because of the weather, so chances are, since I have no homework or anything, I will update a few chapters. But, my sister got my sick, so I don't know __**how **__many chapters. But enough about myself, lets get on to the people you really care about!_

**PPOV:**

I watched Carlisle's every move. After giving her the morphine, he carefully pulled out the shard of glass out of her hand. She managed to hold back a wince, but she gripped my hand tighter. I started to make soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Carlisle quickly wrapped her hand in gauze, and then looked at her before going on. "Did you hit your head on anything?" He looked at her shirt, which was covered completely in blood now. As I looked at her face, I saw that her pale complexion was even paler than it should have been.

"The wall, but I'm fine. My chest is just….on…fire…" she choked out, gasping for breath. I held her hand tighter, and she looked at me, trying to force a smile on her face.

Carlisle nodded, and looked at me. "I have to take off her shirt off to cure her cuts."

I let out a low growl, and nodded softly. He got out a pair of medical scissors, and quickly cut off her shirt, leaving her in just a bra, but her eyes were closed again, so she didn't seem to notice.

Carlisle quickly stitched up her deep wounds, wrapped fresh gauze over the stitches, and then carefully placed a blanket on her. "She will be weak and light headed for a little, but she should be okay soon. I'll leave you be. Call me up when she needs more morphine."

He quickly packed up his bag, but I stood and stopped him. "Alright, let me clear the air. I don't like you or your kind, but Bella does. Before all of this happened, Bella wanted to go visit you all. When she's better, you can all come and visit."

He smiled nicely, and then was gone.

Bella opened her eyes and forced herself into a sitting position. "Bella, don't do that." I ran to her side, and tried to help her.

"Where is Leah?" Turning, I noticed she wasn't there. And neither was Seth or Embry. I guess all the noise earlier was them moving upstairs.

"They're upstairs. Don't worry, wolves heal quickly. She probably has already started to heal. She will be fine in a few days. Do you want me to go get her?"

She shook her head, but I guess Leah heard us. She was at my side in a second, leaning against Embry and Seth, smiling. She was still in a sports bra and loose jean shorts, but with an add on of gauze wrapped around my side tightly.

"Bell, are you alright?" She looked at her friend closely, and made a move to comfort her, but let out a whimper, and her hand flew to her side.

"Okay, Leah sit on the couch with Bella. Both of you are hurt and need to rest." Embry quickly helped Leah over to the couch, and sat on the floor next to her, holding her hand.

"Leah, what happened?" Bella whispered. That's right, she was blacked out when all of this happened.

"I got hit when everyone phased. But don't worry, I'll be fine in a few days. You, on the other hand girly, are really banged up." Just as she talked, you could tell she was slowly healing. She smiled, and stood.

Embry let out a low warning growl, telling her to sit back down without any words. She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine fine, I'll sit." She smiled a full tooth smile, and carefully sat down on his lap so that her injured side was pointing away from him.

Smiling, Embry slowly put his arms around her hip, not touching the gauze, and she leaned into his chest. Wow, maybe they did imprint. I guess you can't truly tell until you look into their eyes.

Glancing at Embry, I looked at him. He smiled sweetly down at Leah. "Nice dude." I muttered at him, and knew that he had imprinted, which I guess means that Leah imprinted too…how cute.

"Shut up dude, and go help your imprint." He gently pushed hair out of Leah's face.

Without moving her face from his chest, Leah muttered, "Bella, once we are both healed, we are defiantly having a sleep over to talk about our boys."

Bella laughed, and looked at me. "Defiantly." She smiled and let out a slow breath. She patted the spot next to her where Leah had originally sat, and I quickly took the hint. Sitting down next to her, she smiled at me and very carefully slid herself onto my lap. I took care not to mess with her hand, or her chest.

I carefully slid my arms around her waist, and lovingly pulled her closer to me, and he rested her head on my chest, tracing patterns into my chest, when I realized I didn't have a shirt on. Oh well.

Seth sat in the corner and rolled his eyes. "Great, my sister finds her soul mate before I find mine. Isn't that just great." He was such a nice kid, and he deserved a soul mate. Maybe I'll take him around the town sometime and see if he finds anyone. I could do that, I could make that work.

Jake walked over to him and sat down. "I know how you feel dude. Maybe we should just go around Forks until we find someone." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How about after my sister if better."

"Aw come on, she'll be fine. She's a wolf now."

Seth quickly punched him in the arm. "Don't be an insensitive jerk." He muttered, then got up and started for the stairs. "Leah, I'll be upstairs, thinking about how we will break this to mom." Then he was gone.

I felt bad. He was younger than me, and he looked to me as a brother. The poor kid.

Bella shifted in my arms, and I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and her hand was flattened on my stomach, and her breathing was slow and even. She was asleep. I gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Apparently, the same thing happened with Leah, because I heard Embry laugh softly. He then got up and gently placed her on the couch, and then sat by her head.

I pulled the blanket up farter on Bella, trying to cover her up so that she was warmer, and not be in jeans and a bra. As I did so, she let out a slow breath and snuggled farther into my chest. I was utterly happy, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**BPOV:**

As I slid into sleep, a dream took over. It was not any dream, but I didn't think it was a nightmare.

I was thrown into a forest, and as I sat up and looked around, I could barely see anything due to the pitch black. Standing, I was surrounded by a weak light as my eyes adjusted to the dark, and three werewolves, and three vampires, all with their backs towards me, creating a circle.

Turning in a tight circle, I tried to see what the threat was. There was a crack of thunder, and a streak of lightning illuminated the area around me. I let out a yelp at the scene. I didn't know who was there, but for some reason, I was filled with fear.

_Blech, sorry I don't know how much I will be able to right today. My sister is forcing me to clean the __**whole **__freaking house. Sorry guys, I'm sick and now have to do this. This sucks._


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV:**

Sitting up, I let out a cry of pain. My chest was on fire. I guess the morphine wore off, and me sitting up quickly in fear didn't help it that much. Fantastic.

Paul gently pulled me back against his chest, which I guess is how I fell asleep. "Shhh Bells. Here, Carlisle left these." He handed me two piles. I looked at him, still fighting back a wince of pain. "Please just take it."

Jake walked over and passed me a glass of water. Using my good hand, I quickly placed the pills in my mouth, then took the water from Jake and quickly swallowed it. Leaning back into Paul's side, I let out a sigh.

"Are you okay? You screamed right before you woke up." Paul gently petted my hair, soothing me.

Letting out a sigh, I nodded. "Just a weird dream. I think it was from the morphine." I looked up at him, then sighed. "I do need to get up and eat though."

He slid is arms around my waist again. "Okay, and then we need to get out of here and talk." I just nodded in response. We barely knew each other, and I wanted to fix that.

Leah came in then, in a shirt this time, and put down a large tray of food in front of us. Then she walked over and sat on Embry's lap. Embry gently rubbed circles where I knew the gauze was.

Paul shifted me so that he could lean forward and pick up a plate of eggs and a fork, and held it in front of me so I could use my good hand for the fork. "Paul." I complained, but leaned farther into his bare chest.

"Don't make me force you." He muttered, then chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I began to slowly eat the food. It was delicious, but each move hurt my chest. I couldn't tell him that, or else he would feed me, and then I would never be able to let that down.

Finally, I finished and sighed. Looking down, I realized I was just in a bra and blanket. "Can someone get me a shirt so I can go?" Leah tossed me a shirt that would hang off of me loosely. "Thanks."

I quickly shrugged it on, and stood up, with Paul right behind me. "Leah, are you sure you're okay?" I felt bad. She just became a wolf, got her hair cut off, found out she met her soul mate, and then got clawed by her brother.

"Yeah. I still have to find Quil and tell him I'm okay, but I'm okay. You go and take care of yourself, but come back here once your ready." She smiled, and pulled Embry's hand from her gauze, holding it in hers. "I heal quickly." I don't know whether she was talking to me or to him, but I nodded.

I slipped arm around Paul's waist, and he carefully put his arm around my shoulder. "You okay Bells?"

I started walking towards the car, which caused him to follow. "Everyone needs to stop asking me that. I'm fine. Sore, but I'm okay. I'll heal." I forced him to stop and to look at me. "But thank you for caring." I slipped both arms around his neck.

He smiled at me, and leaned forward, taunting me with his sweet lips. "But I can't help it. You are my life."

"And now, you are mine." I slid my good hand through his hair, but kept looking at his eyes. "But I still want the Cullen's to be part of my life."

He slid is arms lovingly around my hips. "I don't like it, but I guess they did help you. We will worry about that later. Until your healed, you're mine." He smiled, and then his lips met mine.

His lips were hot on mine. It was slow and passionate, not rushed or angry. Finally, he pulled back. I looked at him an bit my bottom lip softly. God, I loved this man!

"Come on, lets go before you pass out again." He rolled his eyes and helped into his car, and gently shut the door. I was going to buckle up, but then I thought of my cuts, and decided against it.

Paul quickly slid into the drivers seat and started to drive in some odd direction that I've never been before. His house? Maybe… "So…Where are we going?" Smooth. I just wanted to know.

"You know, I was going to, but now I think I'll make it a surprise." He smirked at me, and pressed harder on the petal. I was concerned, but no one was on the road, and I trusted Paul. Until he gave me a reason not to.

"Paul, I don't like surprises." I sighed and looked at him closely. Batting my eye lashes, I started to beg. "Pretty please?"

He smiled and me, and carefully slid his arm loosely around my waist and looked at me, then back at the road. "Don't worry. You will find out in time." He smiled, and then gently took his hand back and then cradled it in his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Okay, enough of that. Right now. I'm tired of the sorry's. Let's just go to wherever we're going, and then we can learn about each other." I smiled at him.

"Alright, we're here." He put the car in park, and then suddenly was at my door, opening it up and held his hand out towards me.

Getting out of the car, he quickly slid his hands over my eyes before I could see anything. Dang it! Why didn't I look out the window when we got here?

"Did you see anything?" Paul gently started to lead me forward.

"Yes." If I lied, he might let me see early.

"Aw Bells, you are such a bad liar. That's good for me though." I could hear the smile in his voice. Suddenly, he let go of my eyes, and then gently wrapped his arms around my waist, rocking me softly.

"Its…beautiful." I whispered. Although it was a small cabin, completely surrounded by trees of all sizes. There was a small flower pot at each window sill. It was small, but obviously well created.

"Why thanks. Welcome to my home." He very gently started to guide me into the house. He led me into a small sitting room, with only one couch. He led me over to it and I sat down.

"So, do you want hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He walked off to what I guess is the kitchen. I slowly looked at my hand, turning it over. The gauze was still pretty fresh, but I was scared to look at my best. What if that was worse? I don't think I could handle that.

Looking over, I saw Paul had walked back in, placing two cups of steaming drink on the table. He then sat down next to me.

I moved as close to him as I could comfortably, and started tracing patterns onto his still bare chest, while he put his arm over my shoulder. "I should probably put a shirt on."

"No!" I pushed back and looked at him. I then dropped my gaze and felt my face heat up. I leaned against his chest and started to trace patterns again. "I like you without it."

"Well, then I guess I'll stay without it." I felt him laugh. "Alright, so I guess we need to start talking about our pasts." He put his arm around my shoulder again, and I knew that his history was going to be as hard as mine was. Fun.


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay, I'm reading a story that is cursing a lot. I have no problem with that, but going back, I realize that I have been cursing some. Let me just say, it is rated T for a reason. I know some people read this probably shouldn't be reading it, but that is their choice. And if I say some things that seem to be a little more mature, I'm sorry. I am, indeed, only 13, but at my school, kids the age of 10 or younger say the f word every other word. So sorry if I offend anyone that way._

**BPOV:**

I kept drawing pattern's on his chest, but shivered slightly. He was hot, and warming me up, but it was the middle of winter, and since he's a werewolf, I doubt there was any heating.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that you can get cold." He reached around and pulled a quilt around me, and I snuggled into it, making sure to still be cuddled with him. "Better?"

"Mhmm." I mumbled. I loved it. Letting out a slow breath, I decided to get this started. "Alright, so should I go first? Or do you want me to start?"

I felt him sigh in return. "Well, how is your history?"

"Difficult to talk about, but I'm willing to talk about it." Would there be tears? Most likely. "What about your's?"

"Same. Difficult. So…who goes first?" He seemed hesitant, so I guess that meant I should.

"Well, I could. How much detail do you want?" I could go from every little detail of these days, to just a summary.

"As much as you want to tell, angel." I nodded into his chest and sighed, continuing my mindless patterns into his chest.

"Okay. I'll keep it short and simple. I was born into homelessness." I felt him tense around me, but kept going. There would be a Q and A afterwards, I was sure of that. "After we lived in the shelter for a while, my parent's went off to find a job. They found one. On my birthday, then went to work, and on there way back, my birthday necklace in hand, they were hit by a car.

"The driver was trying to make a scene because they were against homeless people. My parents hadn't bought a thing other than my necklace. I lived in the homeless shelter until I was thirteen when the Cullen's took me in. And now we are here." I let out a sigh, mindlessly tracing his abs.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. Do you still have the necklace?" He slowly traced a line up and down my arm, which actually did help.

"No. I had to sell it. The shelter was closed for a few weeks, so I didn't have a home. I used that as a trade from a neighboring house. It's long gone now." I hated that I had to sell the only thing that my parents were able to give me.

"I'm sorry Bells. Is there anything else?" He gently slid his hand from my hair, and began to pet my chestnut hair carefully and soothingly.

"No, not that I can think of." I wanted to keep it vague, and not go into detail until later, when I knew him better. I know that we will end up together forever, but I still wanted to keep some things slow.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn…" He stopped petting my hair, and moved his hand back to my arm. "Well, mine is long, so I'll try to keep it short. In short, my family and I have lived in the reservation my whole life. I had an older sister, a mom and a dad." I quickly picked up on how he said _had._

"My dad was a drunk, and an angry one. He would beat up on me and my mom, and rape my sister. I tried to stand up for all of us, but I was too weak. Finally, he cracked. I was at school in the reservation. My sister was newly graduated, and wasn't allowed to go to college, so she was home with my mom.

"My dad came home drunker than ever. I don't know what happened, but when I got home from school, the three of them were shot and dead. For a while I lived at Sam's and Billy's, but I finally needed to move back in here. But I feel as if they are still here, my mom trying to sooth me, my sister trying to say goodbye and thanks, and my dad, waiting for me to die."

I felt a few tears start to fall onto his chest. He shifted so that I was sitting, and not letting my chest get hurt in the process. "Bells, it's okay. It was a while ago. That was when I first phased." He gently wiped away my tears. "Bells, you didn't even cry at your own story…"

I hugged him, wincing at the pain it caused, but didn't let go. Suddenly, the pain was unbearable, and I let go. Dumb idea.

Paul looked at me, then closed his eyes. "Bells, I think you pulled out some stitches." Looking down, I saw the light shirt start to darken with blood.

"Crap, I'm sorry Paul." Always my luck to mess up something like this.

"Bells, it's okay. I just need to fix you up, and make sure your okay." He got up, and gently kissed my forehead. "You are all that matters." he smiled, then was gone.

I felt the blood start to cover my chest, and I gulped. Blood was one thing that could make me puke or pass out in a second. Oh this would be good. I leaned my head back onto to couch, closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Bells, you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling at my feet, gauze and a towel in his hand.

"Yeah, blood just makes me…queasy. But I'm okay." I slowly began to unbutton the shirt, and then looked down at the gauze that covered my bra. It was almost completely red. All this from a simple hug? Damn, this was going to be a long healing process.

"Bells…"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose! I just gave you a hug…" He shook his head at my comment, and reached towards me, then pulled back. "

"May I?"

"Aww, now your so nice." I giggled and nodded. "Sure." I laid my head back again, and sucked in a breath sharply as the cold air hit my open wounds.

"Bells, are you sure…"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at him weakly. It actually didn't hurt _too _bad. I mean, it wasn't something I would suggest, but I could handle it. I mean, I was homeless, alone, for most of my life. A few cuts was nothing on me.

He quickly washed off the blood, which was _very _awkward, and then rewrapped the gauze. Looking down at the shirt that Leah had leant me, I let out a quiet curse. I couldn't wear that now, and I felt really uncomfortable in just a bra. I felt my face heat up, and he chuckled at me.

"Here." He handed me a button up, light blue shirt of his to me. "Might be a little big." He laughed, and sat down next to me again.

I slid it on, wincing at the use of my hand, but then leaned against his chest again and sighed. "I have to say something."

"Go ahead."

"You're not going to like it." I warned quickly.

"Bells, tell me." I didn't look at his face as I asked. I knew it would upset him.

"I have to go back to the Cullen's. And I think it would be best if I did it alone. I know you want me to wait, but they are my family, and I need to go now." I pushed back and looked at him.

It takes me only one word to describe his reaction. Fuck.

_Hope you enjoy. It took me longer than I wanted to write this. I didn't have a clue where I was going with this. To be quiet honest, I just want to slam all sorts of drama into here, because then it's more interesting! And, no lie, as I write this, I just got another idea! And I think it's going to be an amazing addition! Alright, enjoy! _


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV:**

Looking at his face, I was in total shock. It wasn't the extreme anger I was looking for. It was just a look of complete understanding and concern. "Bells, I know you want to, but you need to understand something." He shifted so that he was closer to me, but not as close as I wanted.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded, wanting him to continue. He seemed to pick up on the fact that I wasn't going say anything, so he kept talking. "These people crave blood, and right now a simple hug made you bleed like crazy. You can't go there, especially not without me."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "No, I need to go. But if you come, then they won't talk to me." Opening my eyes, I made sure not to look at him. I knew he was only trying to help, but I had to make sure the my family knew I was okay, and had forgiven them.

I felt the couch begin to shake, and then it stopped. Turning, I saw that he was gone. "Paul?" My voice was a squeak. Where had he gone? Why did he leave? Why was my heart ripping when I knew he would be back sooner or later?

Getting up, I slowly wiped away my tears and looked around. I wanted to stay here, and wait for him to get back. Should I? Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I started to scan my short contact list. Finally, I looked between Jake and Jasper. If I called Jake, I could get him to take me home. If I called Jasper, I would tell him to tell the others that I would be there later.

Finally, I clicked one, and held the phone up to my ear. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks with each ring. Finally, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Jasper?" I let out a slow breath and tried to calm down.

"Bella! Are you alright? Carlisle told us about what happened. Are you crying?" Crap, empathy worked over the phone? Or was it just that loud?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something just came up. I'm still pretty beaten up, but once I'm healed, I want to come and work everything out."

"Alright, that's fine Bella. Take all the time you need. We understand how hard this is for you to take in." His voice was sweet, and I knew he meant it.

"Thanks Jasper. Can you do me a favor?" I was scared that this wouldn't fix anything in the end.

"Anything, Darlin'." Oh, there's his accent that I've been missing.

"Can you tell mom and dad that I miss them?" It just felt right calling them mom and dad now.

"Of course."

"And everyone else? I'll be back as soon as I can, I just don't want to worry anyone, and I'm still bleeding…"

"Bella, it's okay. We understand. You take care of yourself, and come back when your ready." Then the line went dead.

Pulling myself together, I looked around, trying to find out where he could have gone. The back door was open, so I slowly walked out the door, looking for him. Somehow, it had become pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I decided to take a chance.

"Paul?" I called into the darkness, trying to get him to come back. After standing in the freezing cold for a few minutes until it started to rain softly. Hanging my head, I walked back into the house.

What was I supposed to do while I waited? I couldn't just sit around and let my mind wander to all the bad things that could have happened or what _could _happen with him alone out in the woods.

My stomach growled slightly, so I decided to make dinner for us. I sent a silent prayer of thanks since school would be out for a few days because of weather and holidays. It would give my hand time to heal, and for me to figure out everything that was going on.

Opening the fridge, I grabbed out the food needed to make Esme's famous (kinda) baked ziti. I quickly put a pot of water onto the stove to boil, and worked on cooking the meat. Before I knew it, I had everything stirred, in a casserole dish with cheese on top, and was putting it in the oven to finish up.

Quickly, I set the timer and then walked back into the sitting room, looking around. There was not TV that I could see, but I knew there had to be one somewhere. Looking closer, I saw a cabinet across from the couch, which I quickly opened to see the TV.

Good, this meant that I would be able to watch TV and not think about Paul. I turned on the TV to Top Chef. Before I could sit down, I heard the timer go off. I ran to it, put on an oven mitt, and pulled it out, placing it on a pot holder.

Just the smell of it was enough to get me to fill a bowl up with the ziti. Looking outside, I saw that it was pounding rain now. I let out a soft whimper, placing the bowl onto the table. Quickly, I wrapped up the rest of it, hoping that it would be enough for Paul.

Picking the bowl back up, I grabbed a fork, and headed back to the couch. I was glad that Top Chef was on. It was interesting enough to keep my attention, and had nothing to do with relationships, meaning I could focus on this without too much thought of Paul.

After eating the whole bowl of ziti, I went back into the kitchen, washed it quickly, then put it back into the cabinet. Sighing, I was filled with sorrow, confusion, and just over all exhaustion. I didn't know where any of the rooms were, and I wanted to have the TV to block out my thoughts.

Walking back into the sitting room, I quickly laid down on the couch, pulled the blanket up to as high up as I could comfortable with my wounds, and let my eyes fall to slits. I took in a deep breath and felt calmer.

I was in one of Paul's shirts, and under one of his blankets, and in his house. Everything smelled of his woodsy, pine smell with a mix of something that I couldn't name, but it made my heart skip a beat. It was the best smell in the world.

I let myself fall asleep, but my dreams were filled with fears of Paul never coming back. Of him getting hurt. Of being alone.

_Sorry it was so short guys, but this was just the best place to end it. And sorry that he ran off, but he didn't want to hurt her. Remember, he is the hot head of the pack. PLEASE don't be mad! Trust me, next chapter will make it all better! Love you all! R&R&S_


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV:**

Waking up, I felt a warm arm around my stomach, and a warm body pressed against my back. I opened me eyes slowly, smiling to myself.

"Morning beautiful." Paul's sweet voice cooed from behind. I knew he was there, but I remembered last night, and the pure shock of him there filled me. I let out a yelp, and tried to sit up too fast and ended up rolling off the couch to the floor.

"Ow…" I muttered into the floor, then sat up. Looking at him, I smiled. He had moved so he was crouching in front of me, watching me with worried eyes. "How the hell did you get your big ass on the couch with me without waking me up?" I giggled, leaning back on my hands.

"Well, you aren't a light sleeper. And I thought you were up. You kept talking."

My face quickly heated up, but the smile was still plastered to my face. "Yeah, I do that sometimes…"

"You talk in your sleep? Well isn't that just adorable? And you kept muttering my name." He smiled, and helped me up, quickly but gently.

Suddenly I remembered exactly what happened last night, and why there were tears on the pillow. "When did you get back?" I sat down quickly, and took a gulp of air, scared that he would get mad and run off again.

"A little past two. You know you could have gone and talked to the Cullen's, right?" He sat next to me, but it was obvious that he was still mad.

"I called up Jasper, and told them that I'm staying at the reservation until I'm all healed up and then I'm going to go and talk to them later. Hopefully before school starts back up again." I looked at my hands, then his face. A small smile creeped across it.

"Alright, I can deal with that." He smiled brightly, and then sighed and dropped his shoulders. "When does your school start up again?" Crap! He goes to the reservation school, that mean's I won't be able to see him until after school, maybe before…

"Three days." Sighing, I stood. "Come on, let me make you breakfast, and then we can finish up this Q and A." I smiled, grabbed his hand, and gently pulled him into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

Paul chuckled, leaning against the counter. "I'm fine with whatever you want to make."

Smiling, I started to search around the cabinets for something. Trying to think about how much he would eat, I decided on pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Pulling all of the ingredients out onto the counter, I peeked at him. "Can I ask something?" I _really _didn't want to upset him again.

"Of course, Bells. Anything."

Putting three pans onto the stove, I quickly turned one on, and pulled two bowls up, placing a whisk in each one. Without looking at him, I started to crack eggs into one of the bowl, while putting sausage into the pan that was on. "Why did you run off yesterday?" I didn't look at him. Once all of the sausage was in the pan, I quickly cracked more eggs, and started to whisk it with a splash of milk.

I heard him shifted next to me. I didn't want to look at him, so I quickly turned on another pan and poured the eggs into the pan, pushing it around with a wooden spoon. I quickly flipped the sausage, and quickly created the pancake batter.

I had the eggs piled high on a plate, and had a decent sized stack of pancakes, two more still in the pan cooking. I placed them on the table, and then quickly took the pancakes and placed it on my own plate, and then put the sausage on another plate, and placed it on the table.

Sitting, I finally looked at Paul. He had sat, but didn't touch the food. I put my fork down and looked at him. "Paul, please tell him. I can handle it. I just want to know."

Still, he didn't answer. I was so fed up with only knowing half the story! I was the last one to know that he had imprinted on me! I was the last one to know about the damn werewolf crap. And I was done.

Pushing my chair back, I heard the chair scraping against the floor, adding to my anger. I walked out of the room, and out of the house. Dumb idea, but I couldn't storm off in the house. I didn't have a clue where anything was.

The cold seeped past Paul's shirt quickly, and as I slowly made my way to the forest, I heard my teeth chattering. Too fucking bad! I knew Paul would be upset to see me cold and pained, so this would just work in my favor.

Once I made it into the cover of the trees, I sat and tried to warm myself. I suddenly felt someone behind me and I smirked to myself, then quickly frowned. "Bells, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I just didn't want to upset you."

Turning, I glared at him. "Paul, just tell me! I can handle it! Weather you hate me or my other half of my family or something, then fine! I just don't want all of this going on. I'm fucking fifteen! I don't know your last name, your age, or anything! And we are supposed to be soul mates?" Cue the tears. "I'm just so confused."

He pulled me into a weak hug, and I clung to him. "I know. Come on, let's go back to the house, finish eating, and then we can spend the day talking." He pulled me back so I was looking at him. "We will be okay. I will totally honest, and we will learn as much about each other as we can."

I smiled weakly, and nodded. That would be okay. I could do that. We walked back to the house, and quickly ate. After we cleaned up, I looked around. "Um…where's the bathroom?" He hadn't exactly shown me the house yet.

"Sorry. Down the hall and to the right." He put away the last dish, and I ran off.

Opening the door, I saw the small bathroom. I quickly went, and washed my hands. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I looked like a train wreck. I pulled up my hair again into a tight pony tail, and winced.

Glancing at my hand, I flexed my hand. It didn't hurt too bad. It was my chest. That was when I realized I didn't know what happened. Walking back towards the kitchen, I sat down on the couch, and Paul sat next to me. "Okay, what do you want to know first?"

"Well, why did you leave yesterday?" I grabbed his hand and put it around my shoulder, gently placing myself against his side.

"Because, the thought of you going to see the Cullen's was too much. But after I thought about it, you have lived with them for two years. I don't want you going over there when you are wounded and bleeding, but I guess if they wanted to hurt you, they would have." He placed his cheek on the top of my head and sighed.

"I have another one." I didn't like this little contact. I pushed back and then carefully sat on his lap.

"Okay?" The shock of me putting myself on his lap must have shocked him, but he seemed good enough to put his arms loosely around my hips.

"I blacked out when everything happened. Can you tell me what happened?"

He tightened his grip on my hips slightly, but nodded, and started to tell the tale.

_Blech, I really don't like this chapter. Sorry guys. I just couldn't think of anything to do. I don't know what I'm ganna have happen next, I just hope it doesn't suck as much as this does. Alright, love you all._


	25. Chapter 25

_**BPOV:**_

_I leaned into his chest, listening to him absently. I tried to remember what happened, but I only remember telling the pack about the Cullen's, and then waking up on the couch._

"_Everyone, well almost everyone, phased. Someone hit up, and sent you flying into the wall. I don't know who, but you hit your head on the wall and got cut by the claws and a frame."_

_My mind raced. I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt a bump. "Shit." I turned so I was looking at his face, my head in his lap. "I broke the wall, didn't I?"_

_My body started to shake as he laughed, sending vibrations through me. "Bells, you get hurt, and all you think about is the wall?" He gently stroked my head. "come on, let's get you to Leah's."_

_Sighing, I sat up. "Do we have to? I mean, I loved them and all, but we haven't been alone really. Can't we go and sit at the beach or something?" I slowly twiddled my thumbs, nervous about his answer._

"_Bells, it's too cold outside. What if you get sick?" He looked at me closely._

"_Oh, okay. We can go to Leah's then." I jumped up, trying to smile, but I knew it would be obviously fake. I really wanted to be just the two of us. I guess that didn't work out._

"_Fine, we can go to the beach." Cue me jumping up and down and squealing. He chuckled, standing up. "But you need to be bundled up, and the moment you get cold, you are marching your butt right back here." _

_I nodded frantically, but then looked down at myself. "Um…I don't have any clothes." I smiled slightly, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. _

"_Come on. You can borrow a sweat shirt of mine, and I run at a constant 108 degrees, so that will help." He smiled, and gently took my hand, leading me down the hallway._

_Without stopping, he opened the door, and let go of my hand to look through some drawers. I smiled. I was in his room, and it was small and cozy, and I liked it. He turned, tossing me a sweat shirt, which I somehow managed to catch._

_I quickly slid it on, then looked at the door. "Can we go now?" I asked happily. I really wanted to just go to the beach, or the forest, and just talk and be in his presence._

"_Fine, fine. Come on, let's go." He smiled, and started to walk out the door, slipping his fingers between mine as he did._

_We got to the forest in a short amount of time, since Paul, you know, carried me. Once we got there, I was slightly cold, but just decided to suck it up and not let it show. There was no way I was going inside that house again. _

_Paul put me down, and interlocked his fingers in mine again, slowly walking me out of the woods to the beach. He lead me towards a fallen log. He sat down, and I quickly sat down on his lap. _

"_So, Bells, what's on your mind?" Paul asked softly, while creating soothing circles on the back of my hand._

"_Um…" My mind went blank. What should I ask first? Oh right, last name. "I don't know your last name." I giggled. Wow, I'm destined to be with this guy for the rest of my life, but I don't know anything about him._

"_Meraz. Paul Meraz." He smiled down at me. _

_I got off his lap and sat next to him. He pouted slightly, but then I turned so that I had my head rested on his lap. He bent his head down so that he was hovering over me. I reached up and tapped his nose. "Favorite color?"_

_He laughed and looked up in deep thought. "Blue."_

_I giggled again. Why was I so giggly right now? "What color wolf are you?"_

_Looking down at me closely, he sighed. "You already saw me. I mean, in that form…"_

_I bit my bottom lip gently between my teeth, looking to the side. "I was too scared to really pay attention…" _

"_Light gray." His voice was no more than a whisper. _

_I decided not to pressure any wolf facts any more. "How old are you?"_

_He chuckled again, and smiled down at me brightly. "Nineteen."_

_I raised an eyebrow questioningly. When he didn't say anything, I kept going. "When is your birthday?"_

"_Well, here's the thing…Wolves don't age." This caught my attention._

_I sat up straight. "Wait, you don't age? Ever? So I will be like 100, dating a nineteen year old? And living with a family of vampires who never age a day!" This sucked! In four years I would be his age, five, I would be older than him. That sucks!_

"_Well, wolves don't age until they don't phase for a while. But once that happens, I will start to age regularly again."_

_I nodded slightly, but stood. "As long as we can both _grow old together." 

He stood, and I quickly followed. He slowly started to walk towards me, extremely slow. I gulped.

"Wait, what did you say?" His voice was low, but more in a loving tone than a mean.

He kept backing me up until my back was gently pushed against a tree. 

I was shocked. His eyes were so stunning. Finally, I snapped out of it. "I said that I want both of us to grow old together." I managed to choke out, but then got lost in his eyes again.

In a quick move, he placed one arm to the right of my head, then the left, pinning me to the tree slightly. "That's what I thought. Now I need to tell you something."

I was so shocked, and blissfully happy, that I didn't trust my own voice, so I just nodded quickly.

He leaned down, taking in a deep breath, and gently traced my jaw line with his nose. A shiver ripped down my spine, and I let out a gasp. I looked up at me through his eye lashes. "Do you love me?"

The question took me so off guard. I blinked at him once or twice, and then managed to squeak out. "With all my heart." I felt my face heat up, and looked away slightly.

He used his right hand to tilt my chin up so that I was forced to look at him. He then put his right hand back on the tree.

"Good. Because I love you more than air." He smiled at me, and then slammed his lips onto my mouth.

I was shocked, but slid my hands up and around his neck, putting my fingers into his hair, tugging slightly, loving the moan I got in return.

His tongue traced the bottom of my lip, begging to entrance. With a moan in return, I parted my lips slightly.

Our tongues met in the most passionate and fiery dance, until we had to pull back, gasping for breath. I hugged him tightly to me, and he did the same.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Paul Meraz."

_Hey guys, hope you liked it! I don't know exactly how much longer this is going to go, but I know __**where **__it is going! First time ever! I hope to have this be the first one I ever finish, but I have this idea boiling over in my mind, and I have to write it! I will try to focus on this one more, and get it done, before I completely take it over with the other one. The other one is going to be a PaulxOC pairing, but please read it! I hope you will continue to read this, and, hopefully, my other one! Okay, enough of me babbling, hope you enjoy! Love you all lots!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay, just saying that I put up my new story. It is called "Heal My Soul, Wolf Boy". Just saying because it is another Paul imprint story. And because this story is winding to an end in a few chapters, so if you are interested, I would love you to read my new story. Okay, onto the main event._

**BPOV:**

Yesterday Paul told me he loved me, and I told him I loved him. I was floating on air. To make matters even better, my hand didn't hurt, I just kept it wrapped for sanitary reasons, and my chest was on its way.

Waking up, I smiled. I had slept on Paul's bed…with him. But when I say slept, I mean just that, sleep. We did nothing more, but when I woke up, I saw that I was resting on his chest, and he was fast asleep.

I didn't want to get up yet. Today was the day I had to face my family, alone. I know they won't hurt me, I was just nervous about it all. I carefully pulled the thin blanket farther up my shoulder. Paul was warm enough to heat my body that was in contact with him, but the half that was exposed was cold.

"Morning, Bells." Damn, I woke him up. He ran a hand through my hair. It felt freaking amazing.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled, lost in his touch.

"You awake?" He whispered, changing his hand from my head to my back, rubbing it up and down, soothing.

"No." I muttered. He chuckled, but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to loose this moment.

"Bells, you need to visit your family. And we need to go by Leah's to pick you up some clothes that are made for girls." He sat up, and I moaned in protest.

"But your clothes smell good." I sat up, and stretched, looking down at Paul's shirt, which I was still wearing. It was funny, I was in his shirt, and he was shirtless. For the first time, I was on his right when he was shirtless, and I was paying attention. "What's this?" I ran my finger over his tattoo.

"It's a pack thing. It happens when we phase for the first time. Now, I would love to stay like this all day, but I have patrols, and you have to talk to the Cullen's. Come on." He got up, and picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into the bathroom.

"Paul, I could have walked here myself."

"But you wouldn't have. Come on, get ready." He bent down and kissed me too quickly, then shut the door as he left.

Groaning, I washed my face, pulled my hair into a high bun, and brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush I found. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I looked like crap, but I looked better than before.

Walking out of the bathroom, I smelled eggs and bacon, and it smelled wonderful. Making my way to the kitchen, I saw that Paul already had the table filled with food.

"Eat up." He smiled a me, sitting down. I quickly sat across from him and got a small plate of food, just enough to fill me. Quickly, I ate all the food, and then stood. Might as well get this over with.

After we cleaned up, we made our way to Paul's car, and he looked me over.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "What?" I was fumbling with the seat belt so it didn't lay across my chest wounds.

He sighed and pulled out of his driveway, making his way towards Leah's house. "How bad does it still hurt?" His look was filled with concern and sorrow, which took me back to the kiss last night.

"It's really not that bad, just a little sore." I looked out the window shield and smiled. We were here, and I guess so was most of the wolf pack.

Entering the house, I was stopped by the cutest, most shocking thing I could have expected. Embry was laying on the couch, fast asleep, and Leah was on top of him, also asleep. I giggled softly, and left the room, going back outside.

"They imprinted, didn't they?" I asked, once I was safely outside, surrounded by the rest of the pack, not including Sam.

"Yes. You should hear there thoughts, its so fucking annoying!" Quil complained, wrestling with Seth on the ground. He then stopped and looked at Paul. "Not that your's are much better."

Paul growled softly, but I was way past confused. "Wait, hear there thoughts? Tell me you don't all read minds!" I felt my face heat up. All of my thoughts about Paul could be read? SHIT.

They all laughed, and shook their heads. "No, when we phase we hear each others thoughts. Thankfully, Sam doesn't let then do patrols at the same time, but they think about each other in ways I don't want to see me sister." Seth growled from the ground, and looked at me. "Or you."

My face heated up quickly, and I glared at Paul. "Paul!" What the hell did he think about me as?

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Bells, can't do much about it. I tried…" He glared at Seth. "And it's not like you don't have unpure thoughts about some girls." He shook his head and looked at me. "Let's go ask Leah for some clothes."

As he started for the house, I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No! We can't wake them up." Okay, I was trying to be a good friend and not ruin her adorable moment with her soul mate, but I also waited to wait as long as I could before I faced my family…alone.

Shaking his head, he took my hand and started to drag me into the house. "Come on, they will need to be awake anyway, the days half over."

I walked with him, but tried to be quiet. I didn't want to wake Leah, maybe I wouldn't have to. And I knew my friend well enough that if we woke her up, and she didn't want to be, she might just scream. Or worse, now that she was a wolf, she might just rip our heads off.

Paul shifted so that he was in front of me, and then kicked the couch. "Get up love birds." He rolled his eyes, and waited for them to get up.

Leah smiled , opened her eyes, and then frowned. "Screw you Paul." She turned to Embry and gently kissed him, on the lips. I looked away, feeling myself blush again. "Wake up Embry. The jackass wants us up."

Embry smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he glared at Paul. "I'll get you for this."

Paul waved off the threat. "Yeah yeah, I'm sure. Now come one, my girl needs some clothes so she can go talk to the rest of her family."

Leah got off of Embry, and pulled him up. "Fine." She kissed Embry quickly, then grabbed my hand. "Come on, we need to get you out of your boys shirt, and into something your parents wont freak to see you in."

She pulled me away, and I heard Paul and Embry arguing, hopefully in a joking manner.

As we got into Leah's room, I saw her smiling. "I know how you feel." I whispered, slid on the clothes she threw at me, and then got ready to face my family.


	27. Maybe Goodbye

Hey guys, bad news. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anymore. If I can, I will TRY, but I can't promise. But my friend on here is just starting up, and she has a similar writing style as I do. She has her first story up (as this username), and needs people to read it. I would just like to say that if you liked my stories, try hers. She is a good person, and I personally like the story. Alright, thanks guys, and please read and review her story if you can. It's actually good. Her username is "needingfreedom". Please check her out! Alright, I love you all!

~Chefchick


End file.
